La Musica en Ti
by lauriitta01
Summary: El vocalista de la reconocida banda Boys Fire!, Sasuke Uchiha se topa con una chica que nunca ha escuchado de el...¿es eso posible?¿como reaccionará ante esto? Ella, una chica que apesar de tenerlo todo, no tiene nada...Libertad y si mas tarde el se convierte es su salvador...?
1. Una Chica extraña

El vocalista de la reconocida banda Boys Fire!, Sasuke Uchiha se topa con una chica que nunca ha escuchado de el...¿es eso posible?¿como reaccionará ante esto? Ella, una chica que apesar de tenerlo todo, no tiene nada...Libertad y si mas tarde el se convierte es su salvador...?

**HoolA…..**

**Vengo con otra historia….debo comentar que tiene un poquito de SongFic…pero eso no altera la historia ni nada XD**

**Sin mas vueltas…les dejo otra de mis historias…**

**Como siempre…los personajes de Naruto no son mios son del genialissssimo Masashi Kishimoto Sama!**

**Ahora siii**

**A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la mini sala de aquella Suite de hotel se podía oir la estridente risa de un rubio

.

.

.

.

.

- Teme, perdiste la apuesta – manifestó un rubio mientras trataba de contener las ganas de reir

-hmp, cállate dobe - decía en tono irritado un pelinegro que se encontraba recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-entonces que castigo le imponemos a Sasuke… ¿eh Shikamaru? - preguntó un chico castaño que lucía dos marcas rojizas en sus mejillas

-que problemático es esto - dice el nombrado con visible desinteres en su rostro - bueno da igual - dijo al momento que soltaba un suspiro cansino - ve a la tienda de discos mas cercana, compra uno de nuestros CDs, y evita que te reconozcan

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el chico de aspecto somnoliento terminó de decir la penitencia, el pelinegro se separó de la pared con un gesto de visible irritación.

.

.

.

-hmp, me largo - dijo el pelinegro mientras salía de aquella habitación, rumbo a cumplir la penitencia impuesta

.

.

.

.

.

Y aquí voy, en camino a cumplir el castigo de la estúpida apuesta que perdí, pero como rayos querían que yo supiera el color favorito de la novia del vago…como si eso me importara.

.

.

.

.

En fin, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 20 años y formo parte de la conocida banda de rock Boys Fire!

.

.

Mis otros compañeros son Naruto Uzumaki, el es algo así como mi mejor amigo, pero claro nunca lo admitiré abiertamente, Shikamaru Nara, es el vago del grupo, aunque cuando se pone serio es alguien de respetar, y por ultimo Kiba Inuzuka, es igual de idiota e hiperactivo que Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Al salir del hotel, me coloque encima varias bufandas, una gorra y unos lentes, y tome la moto de Kakashi, nuestro manager, el es mas como un padre para nosotros, aunque, aun no entiendo porque prefirió comprar una moto en vez de un carro.

.

.

.

.

.

- por favor Hina, cúbreme en este turno - decía una chica rubia de ojos azules en tono suplicante - solo seran 15 minutos

-está bien Ino, pero que sea solo por 15 minutos - contestó resignada una pelinegra- recuerda que hoy tengo una presentacion de Violín

-muchas gracias amiga! - gritó euforica la rubia

-bueno, pero apurate y vuelve pronto - le decia la morena haciéndole un gesto con la mano de que se fuera

-ok, ahorita vuelvo - dijo la rubia antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer por la puerta de salida

.

.

.

.

Finalmente encontré la tienda de discos más cercana al hotel, la verdad solo quiero terminar esto, así que compraré ese CD rápido, aunque al parecer no hay nadie en la tienda

.

.

_Tsk, lo que me faltaba_- pensé

.

.

-hay alguien que atienda! - exclamé en voz alta pero nadie respondia, y ya me estaba irritando

-dis-disculpe la tardanza- balbuceó una voz femenina frente a mí

-que servicio tan...- pero no pude continuar la frase, cuando alcé la vista me encontré un par de ojos violáceos muy claros casi de color peerla, en un rostro de ángel con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, enmarcado por un largo y liso cabello azulado

-de nuevo discúlpeme, y que se le ofrece - hablo la chica, sacándome del análisis que le realizaba

-hmp, estoy buscando el nuevo CD de Boys Fire!, supongo que sabes cual es - hablé sin inmutarme mucho, ya que era obvio que supiera sobre la banda

-la verdad es que no - respondió la chica, como era posible que no nos conozca - pero ya te lo busco, dime que genero es - volvió a hablar la chica

-rock - dije secamente, estaba indignado

.

.

.

Aun no me explicaba como una chica no supiera sobre nosotros, a menos que hubiera estado en retiro en un convento, eso sería posible.

.

.

Al rato volvió con el CD en sus manos, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad

.

.

-al parecer es muy conocido este grupo, ya que este era el último CD que quedaba - me dijo con una sonrisa

-la verdad si es muy conocido - respondí sin interés

.

.

.

Ella se me quedó viendo con una mirada analítica para luego hablar nuevamente

.

.

.

-oye no tienes calor con todas esa bufandas - preguntó la chica mirándome fijamente

-hmp - musité mientras empezaba a quitarme los lentes y las bufandas que escondían mi apariencia, cuando quede sin nada de mi "disfraz" y ella me observó, pude notar como levemente su rostro se sonrojaba

_._

_._

_._

_...creo que me acabo de ganar otra fan_

.

.

.

-bu-bueno aqui tienes el CD- dijo al tiempo que lo extendía ya empaquetado

-gracias - dije por mera cortesía mientras lo tomaba, pero de pronto, un grito estridente resonó en toda la estancia

-HINAA! - entró una rubia corriendo con dirección a la chica

-ahh! Ino que bueno que volviste – exclamó la morocha - ya se me hace tardísimo – comentaba al tiempo que tomaba un estuche del piso y salía del local de manera apresurada

-mmm que se le ofrece - se dirigió la rubia a mí

-nada - dije mientras me retiraba, alegrándome de que al fin terminaba con esa estúpida penitencia

-sabes, te pareces a uno de los integrantes de Boys Fire! - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta

-hmp, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen – agregue saliendo finalmente de aquel sitio

.

.

.

.

Cuando me encontraba totalmente fuera del establecimiento y me dirigía donde tenía parqueada la moto, vi a la joven que me había atendido antes, tratando de parar un taxi, cosa que en esta ciudad es casi imposible, y cargaba un estuche parecido en los que se guarda un violín.

.

.

.

No le vuelvo a hacer un favor a Ino, definitivamente no voy a llegar a la presentación en el auditorio de la escuela de música, mi vida prácticamente depende de esa presentación. Cuando gire mi vista vi al chico que había atendido con anterioridad al lado de una moto

Creo que me avergonzare de lo que estoy a punto de hacer por toda mi vida...

.

.

.

De un momento a otro veo como ella posa sus ojos sobre mí y se dirige en la dirección en la que me encuentro de pie junto a la moto

...lo que me faltaba, una loca fans que solo estaba fingiendo...porque estas cosas solo me pasan a mi

.

.

-dis-disculpe – dijo la chica frente a mí con aparente nerviosismo

-hmp, que quieres – dije secamente, pidiendo en mi interior que se alejara

-la verdad esto es muy vergonzoso - comenzó diciendo ella cabizbaja - pe-pero usted me podría llevar a la escuela _Accueil Muses_

_._

_._

Esta chica que cree que soy taxi o que

.

.

.

Pero al verla detenidamente me doy cuenta que tiembla levemente y su mirada se encuentra fijada en el suelo de la calle

.

.

.

-yo le pago si quiere, pero por favor lléveme - decía ella en tono suplicante

-hmp, está bien, sube - dije mientras soltaba un suspiro, por lo menos no se ha comportado como una psicópata desquiciada

-muchas gracias - dijo ella levantando la vista y dedicándome una sonrisa - de verdad muchísimas gracias

-sí, si- dije restándole importancia al asunto - apúrate y sube, que no tengo todo el día

-s-si- respondió ella tartamudeando

.

.

.

En el transcurso del viaje en moto a la escuela, pude sentir como poco a poco ella se abrazaba a mi fuertemente, y al parecer notó que yo me había percatado de eso

.

.

.

-yo- yo discúlpame, es que nunca me había subido en una moto - dijo ella en un tono suave que casi no logro escuchar

-no te creo - dije firmemente, la verdad es que no le creí eso

-es verdad,- dijo ella con una risita al notar mi tono - digamos que me han sobreprotegido mucho, de hecho tengo algo así como un protector

-hmp, no me digas ahora que eres una niña rica- dije a modo de broma

-de hecho es algo así - dijo en un tono de voz que describo como melancólico, aunque me hubiese gustado ver su expresión en ese momento

-si como no - fue todo lo que conteste tratando de zanjar ese tema, después de eso se formó un silencio que ninguno se atrevió a interrumpir, y de ese modo llegamos hasta la escuela a la cual ella se dirigía.

-de verdad muchas gracias por traerme - dijo ella de pie frente a mí con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro - y déjame pagarte por haberme traído y ser una molestia para ti

-hmp, de verdad no es necesario - dije evitando el hecho de que me pagara, sin embargo después de un momento solo me intrigó una cosa de ella - dime tu nombre

-Hinata Hyuga- contestó al instante con una sonrisa- y cuál es el tuyo - pregunto ella, eso me sonó tan extraño, hacia tanto tiempo que nadie me preguntaba mi nombre

-Sasuke Uchiha - respondí, esperando alguna reacción rara de parte de ella, que nunca llegó

-Sasuke, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, pero en mejores circunstancias- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa

-supongo que sí - dije para salir del paso

-sabes creo que eres una persona muy seria, deberías de ser más entusiasta- dijo divertida mientras se alejaba

.

.

.

.

Esta chica es muy diferente a las que he conocido, todas no dudan un instante en lanzarse encima de mi o se acercan por interés, otras son solo fanáticas de lo que represento como cantante incluso en el orfanato donde viví con los otros chicos, todas eran tan superficiales, huecas y fantasiosas...pero nunca había conocido a ninguna que me trasmitiera...inocencia y dulzura con una sonrisa...definitivamente me intrigas Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

.

…

**Espero que les haya gustadooo…..**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capituloo**

**byeeeeeee**


	2. Hinata Hyuga

**Buenooo...aqui estamos con el segundoo**

**Y como siempre…los personajes de Naruto no son mios son del genialissssimo Masashi Kishimoto Sama!**

**Ahora siii**

**A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- **Heyno crees que Sasuke ya se ha tardado demasiado - dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba a un cachorrito, que hacía gestos de agradarle ante estas  
- ahhh - grito Naruto - que tal si unas fans lo atraparon!- exclamó con expresión de terror  
- hash que problemático, en cualquier momento llegará- dijo el Nara con su habitual expresión de desinterés

.

.

Después de eso se escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta

.  
-ya llegué- dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitacion  
-por fin! - exclamó el rubio a la vez que soltaba un exagerado suspiro de alivio  
-aja y ¿trajiste el CD de la apuesta? - preguntó Kiba  
-si- respondió el pelinegro con voz cansina mientras mostraba el CD  
-oye Sasuke, y a todas estas ¿porque tardaste tanto?- interrogó shikamaru  
-por nada importante - dijo el azabache mientras miraba a otro lado

-mmm algo pasó - dijo el rubio con expresión aparentemente pensativa - cuenta Sasuke!- exclamaba ahora emocionado

-Naruto deja de gritar - decia kiba cansado de los gritos del rubio

-sabes Sasuke no te vas a morir por contarnos a nosotros - dijo el nara aparentando desinteres

-hmp, esta bien...conocí a una chica en la tienda de discos que…- no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido

-jaja que debe de ser de otro mundo para haberte impresionado jaja- interrumpió el inuzuka riéndose ruidosamente

-deja que hable - dijo Shikamaru mirando con seriedad al castaño que al instante se calmó- prosigue sasuke

-ella no conocia a la banda, incluso ni siquiera se me lanzo encima ni nada, y solo me pareció un poco raro

-entonces si es de otro mundo -volvió a decir kiba en tono burlon

-mmm, alli falta algo- murmuro el Nara- supongo que ademas era bonita

-algo bonita - dijo sasuke con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared

-wooa, entonces era muy hermosa!- exclamó euforico Kiba

-si porque para que el teme lo reconozca- reía el rubio

-entonces cuenta como era - dijo Shikamaru

-me voy a dar un baño - dijo Sasuke, para salir de aquel interrogatorio al que lo habían sometido

-Hey, nos vas a dejar con las ganas de saber cómo era- dijo Kiba

-entonces dinos su nombre- dijo Naruto

-está bien, se los diré – dijo el moreno en tono resignado- pero después me dejan en paz – lanzó una mirada fiaj, para luego ver asentir a sus compañeros- su nombre es Hinata Hyuga

-un momento los Hyuga- dijo el Nara sorprendido - esa familia son los dueños de las una de las más grandes empresas de japon - dijo el Nara

-osea que la nena no es ninguna pobre- dijo kiba

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata donde estuviste toda la tarde - dijo un hombre de autoritaria voz

-yo estuve con Ino después de practicar un poco con el violín- respondió la chica, ligeramente temblando

-ya te dije que dejes de andar con esa chica!- dijo el hombre golpeando el escritorio frente a el con rudeza- tu eres de una posición distinta a ella

-padre pero...- intentaba hablar la chica

-no quiero saber nada, tu vas a ser la sucesora del imperio empresarial Hyuga, así que empieza a comportarte como tal - dijo con voz demandante el padre de la chica- ya no eres una niñita

- si - respondió melancólica la joven

-en el pasado hice todo lo posible para que vivieras tu infancia de manera normal - dijo el hombre un poco más calmado - alejada de la vida pública y a cambio solo pido que te responsabilices por lo que te corresponde hacer

-yo entiendo, no te preocupes yo haré lo que me toca- dijo con voz triste la chica

-eso espero- dijo el hombre mientras salía de aquella habitación

.

.

.

.

.

Es la misma conversación que tengo siempre que hablo con mi padre…

.

.

Formo parte de la reconocida familia Hyuga, dueños de una de las más importantes empresas de Japón, maneja negocios varios, como administración, publicidad, música y otros más. Y a mí por ser la primogénita me toca dirigir las empresas de mi familia. A pesar de esto mi padre me envió a vivir con mis tíos y mi primo que más tarde sería mi protector, a la edad de 4 años para que tuviera una infancia alejada de la vida publica.

.

.

Creo que durante toda mi vida ese ha sido el único gesto agradable que ha tenido conmigo.

.

.

Cuando volví con él a la edad de 10 años, terminó por enviarme a un internado en suiza, después regresé a la edad de 15 años a Japón para enterarme a fondo sobre el destino de mi vida…mi padre había decidido que estudiaría Administración de empresas y dirigiría la empresa Hyuga, me rehusé porque para mí no existía nada más que la música, si, quería estudiar algo relacionado con esto, cuando mi padre se enteró de esto se opuso, pero después me propuso un trato… si estudiaba Administración me dejaría estudiar paralelamente en una escuela de artes y música, cosa que finalmente acepté.

.

En ese sitio conocí a las que se convertirían en mis mejores amigas, Ino Yamanaka, que estudia dibujo y Tenten Ama, arquitectura, pero nos conocimos en una clase extra de Técnica vocal y canto, que personalmente tomo a escondidas ya que mi padre solo me permitió especializarme en tocar el Violín.

.

.

En este momento me encuentro en mi cama, pensando que dentro de algunas horas cumpliré 19 años y tendré la edad para manejar la empresa. Sobra decir que me siento muy frustrada, el que mi padre quiera manejar mi destino de esta forma y no dejarme ser

.

…pero con ese chico hoy, tuve la oportunidad de ser yo misma durante un corto momento

.

.

En ese instante un sonido insistente se hizo oír, era mi celular

.

-hola...- contesté con voz somnolienta

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaba una emocionada Ino al otro lado de la línea

-gracias Ino, en verdad querías ser la primera en felicitarme, son las dos de la mañana- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, en verdad Ino lograba elevarme los ánimos

-ciertos– dijo ella riendo por la otra línea- pero también te quería invitar a un concierto hoy en la noche juntas las tres - hablaba animadamente Ino

-ehh – dije imaginándome la clase de concierto que sería- de quien

-de una banda de rock llamada Boys Fire!, los cantantes son tan lindos!- decia emocionada mi amiga

.

.

Sin embargo cuando mencionó el nombre de la banda se me vino de inmediato a mi mente la imagen de aquel chico pelinegro de hoy

_._

_._

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

.

.

-hoy he oído mucho sobre esa banda- dije en voz baja- pero tú sabes que no me gusta mucho el rock- dije mientras recordaba el encuentro con ese chico llamado Sasuke

-déjate de bobadas y ven, si sigues oyendo música clásica te vas a envejecer- bromeó Ino

-está bien, yo voy – acepte, ya que de una forma u otra forma ella al final me convencería

-bueno te espero en mi casa a las siete de la noche- dijo ella muy emocionada

-ok y dejame dormir- dije para despedirme

-jaja esta bien...chau

.

.

.

**...**

**Espero que les haya gustadooo…..**

**plissssss dejen reviews!...recuerden: un fic se alimenta de comentarios...**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capituloo**

**byeeeeeee**


	3. Camino sin Salida

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wiiii...buenooo buenoooo aki actualizandoooo**

**aun sigo redimiendomeee de mi largaaa largaaa ausencia...mañana actualizare tambien**

**sin embargo aviso que me ausentare las proximas dos semanas...ya que entraré en examenes parciales n_n y estare absorbida por el estudioo**

**desde ya me disculpo...**

**sin mas rodeos...**

**Naruto no me pertenece...es creacion de Masashi Kishimoto Saaaama!**

**a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y aquí estoy, fuera de la casa de Ino, esperando a que me abra la puerta

.

-al fin llegas - dijo cuando me abrió la puerta-…Tenten ya está aquí -exclamó emocionada Ino, pero su mirada cambiando a una de terror- HINATA QUE ES ESA ROPA!

-ehh pues un pantalón negro suelto y una blusa...- dije un tanto confundida por su tono de voz

-NO! Ahora mismo entras que te voy a prestar algo para un concierto de rock- decía Ino con voz agitada.

.

.

.

Después de un rato salimos rumbo al concierto, Ino iba vestida con una falda de jean a media pierna con un fajón de taches, una blusa blanca con un tribal estampado amarrada en la parte de atrás y unas sandalias de poco tacón amarradas en el tobillo, Tenten por su parte iba con un pantalón tubo y una blusa blanca con varios amarres en la parte de atrás y a mí me vistieron con un pantalón corto de color negro y una blusa blanca con aplicaciones en dorado hombro caído y unas botas

.

.

-ves Hina, ahora si pareces que fueras a un concierto- dijo la rubia, emocionada

-woa pero estamos en primera fila - exclamo Hinata sorprendida

-oye Ino como conseguiste entradas VIP para este concierto- pregunto Tenten

-jeje tengo mis contactos - dijo divertida la rubia - aqui veremos de cerca a los cantantes, incluso podremos tocarlos

.

.

.

.

.

Todo el dia ha dado vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez el encuentro con aquella chica, su nerviosismo, su sonrisa, su tono de voz triste, su sonrojo…Aun no logro entender que tiene ella de diferente, que tienes Hinata Hyuga que en un día me has intrigado tanto.

.

-Sasuke

-...

-hey Sasuke

-...

-TEME! Estas bien - exclamó Naruto un poco agitado, al parecer había estado llamándome desde hace mucho

-si dobe, déjame en paz- respondí, la verdad no estaba de humor para tolerar las estupideces de Naruto

-supongo que ahora si eres tu - dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-bueno ya estamos listos para salir - exclamo shikamaru mientras se paraba de la silla en la que se encontraba

-hmp, ya era hora - dije

-BUENO A ROCKEAR! - gritaron Naruto y Kiba al tiempo

.

.

.

Si algo me molesta de los concierto son las luces, siempre me encandilan los ojos y no puedo ver nada, cuando salí al escenario lo primero que vi fue la multitud de gente y enseguida comenzamos con la primera canción de la noche, cuando terminamos de cantar la emoción del publico se hizo sentir, creo que es lo que más me gusta de cantar...lo que se transmite.

.

Seguimos un buen rato de canción en canción y así hasta llegar a una de las más conocidas y una de las que más me gustan...ya que es la más lenta de todas las que tocamos…

.

.

_Kiba es el que inicia cantando_

.

**_te regalo un beso, te regalo una flor_**

**_te regalo el verano y una brisa de amor_**

**_te regalo mil besos pa ponértelos hoy_**

**_._**

.

_Y después sigue Naruto, aun no logro entender como le gusta tanto al publico cuando el canta_

.

.

_**te regalo versos que hacen esta canción**_

_**te regalo el cielo y una puesta de sol**_

_**te regalo sonrisas pa que opaques el sol**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ahora es mi turno_

** .**

**.**

_**y no puedo, sacarte de mi mente**_

.

.

_¿Porque al momento de cantar esta parte viene a mi mente la sonrisa de aquella chica?_

.

.

**_voltea de una vez..._**

**_sabes que quiero, te siento y que no puedo_**

**_sabes que temo un poco de ti_**

**_ ._**

**_._**

**_._**

_recuerdo como se abrazaba a mi, la sentía tan cerca, tal vez si temo un poco de lo que está haciendo en mi_

_ ._

_._

_._

_Después fue el turno del vago de cantar_

.

**_sabes que quiero, te siento y que me muero_**

**_Sabes que tienes...un poquitito de mi_**

**_siempre dirás, conmigo jamás_**

**_ ._**

**_te regalo el cielo y un milenio de amor_**

**_te hago real un sueño que te cambia de humor_**

**_ ._**

**_._**

.

_Cuando le dije que si la llevaba, su expresión cambio a una más alegre_

.

.

_**Y aunque no me veas, sé que escuchas mi voz…**_

_** .**_

_**.**_

_Cuando miro al público veo unos ojos violáceos...un momento...¿ella que hace aquí?!_

.

.

.

.

Uno de los chicos de la banda no me deja de ver aunque me parece muy conocido...se parece al chico que atendí en la tienda de discos.

.

Un momento…

.

No lo puedo creer el chico de esta tarde es cantante de rock, supongo que me habré visto como una tonta al no reconocerlo...que vergüenza y yo que le pedí que me llevara en su moto...

.

En ese instante mi celular comienza a sonar

.

.

-oh no! Mi padre me está llamando al celular – grité cuando vi la pantalla de mi celular

-Hina, tu padre no sabe ¿que estas aquí?- pregunto Tenten

-n-no- respondi con nerviosismo - él cree que estoy en una pijamada en casa de Ino

-entonces que vas a hacer- preguntó ino mientras me miraba fijamente

-pues voy a salir a contestarle, además, esta ya es la ultima canción

-está bien - respondieron las dos

-yo las espero allá afuera- dije mientras intentaba salir de ese mar de gente. Cuando al fin pude salir me dirigí a un callejón lateral del sitio del concierto, donde no se sentía mucho el ruido de la música.

-ho-hola- conteste imitando un tono somnoliento

-hija llamaba para ver si estás bien- hablo la voz en la otra línea

- si padre, estoy bien- contesté, un poco extrañada de su llamada

-Hinata, que es esa música que se oye- pregunto mi padre de forma suspicaz

-ehh pues, es que Ino puso algo de música- conteste nerviosa

-estas no son horas para eso- dijo irritado- ve a dormir que te quiero acá temprano

-si padre y que tengas buena noche- di por finalizada la conversación

-igual- y con esto colgó

.

.

De pronto siento que alguien se acerca a mi por la espalda

.

.

-jeje pero mira que se encuentra uno a estas horas- hablo un tipo mientras se me acercaba

.

.

.

.

**...**

**espero que les haya gustado el capiii n_n**

**por cierto la cancion se llama ****_Te regalo_**** - de Adammo**

**y como soy una buena chica...les dejooo un avance...**

**Proximo Capitulo : Mi Salvador**

-hmp, ¿no logró hacerte nada?- preguntó aquella voz extrañamente conocida

-...no- le dije con voz quedada

-bien, entonces ven- me dijo mientras extendía su mano, solo me limité a tomarla y seguirlo en silencio, al poco rato tomamos un taxi

-¿hacia dónde vamos?- me atreví a preguntar, con la vista baja

-al hotel donde estoy hospedado- dijo él con voz seca, en ese momento me puse nerviosa y trate de alejarme un poco de el

-cálmate, no te hare nada- dijo el tratando de tranquilizarme- es solo para que te cures esa herida

-e-está bien- fue lo único que logre decir

**.**

**.**

**Porfissss dejen reviews!**

**sayo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Mi Salvador

** Sorry, Sorry... (al ritmito de la cancion de super junior Sorry Sorry)...buaaa ayer me olvide de subir el capiii...asi que hoy lo hago XD XD**

**bueno buenoo**

**sin mas rodeos...Naruto no es mio sino de Masashi Kishimoto Sama! XD**

**ahora siii**

**a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-el concierto sí que estuvo buenísimo!- exclamaba un emocionado Naruto

- pues sí, pero ya tengo sueño - dijo el Nara reprimiendo un bostezo

- Pero ahora tenemos que ir a una entrevista después del concierto- exclamó Kiba de forma aburrida

-que problematico-exclamó Shikamaru con su habitual semblante de desinterés

-oigan, donde está Sasuke - preguntó kiba mientras recorría la estancia con la mirada

-joo no es posible que se haya vuelto a escapar de una entrevista- exclamó el Nara

-ya verá cuando lo encuentre!- gritaba un enojado Kiba

.

.

.

.

Qué bien que me pude volver a escapar de esas aburridas entrevistas después de los conciertos en las no hablan de nada interesante, como piensan que después de cantar por horas tengamos aliento para responder estúpidas preguntas, como: ¿Cómo se siente?, me dan ganas de gritar

.

"¡Cansado! Que no ves"

.

.

Por fin me alejé un poco del camerino, ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es salirme por la puerta trasera del sitio y tomar un taxi, si es posible y llegar al hotel

.

.

-Auxilio! Que alguien me ayude!- se oía la voz de una chica pidiendo ayuda, que estará pasando allá…

.

.

.

.

Porque estas cosas siempre tienen que pasarme a mí, no basta con estudiar algo que no quise, sino que también seré forzada a tener relaciones en contra de mi voluntad, que mas podría pasarme

.

.

-no-no sé a-acerque- digo con voz entrecortada

-jeje aun no te toco y ya estas nerviosa jeje- dice el tipo con autosuficiencia, mientras se acerca para arrinconarme

-no se acerque!- grito con terror- alejese!

-deja de gritar, te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho- decía él con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras deslizaba su asquerosa mano por mi cuerpo

-dejeme!- grite, mientras sentí como rasgó mi blusa- no!

-que dejes de gritar!- exclamó el tipo con irritación mientras me daba un golpe en el rostro que me rompió el labio hasta hacerme caer en el suelo con brusquedad

-Auxilio! Que alguien me ayude!- grité con desesperación

-ni te inmutes nadie te va a ayudar- decía el tipo con sorna

.

.

Supongo que realmente nadie me va ayudar, estoy sola, como cuando mama murió, como cuando estaba viviendo con mi padre, como cuando estaba en ese internado en suiza, al final mi vida es estar sola

.

.

-no entiendes cuando una mujer dice que no- dijo una voz tras el tipo, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con un palo y este caía inconsciente

- oye te encuentras bien- me preguntó el joven que había atacado al tipo que estaba tratando de abusar de mi

-...yo,yo…- era todo lo que balbuceaba, no sabía que decir, el miedo aun estaba en mi rostro

-hmp, ¿no logró hacerte nada?- preguntó aquella voz extrañamente conocida

-...no- le dije con voz quedada

-bien, entonces ven- me dijo mientras extendía su mano, solo me limité a tomarla y seguirlo en silencio, al poco rato tomamos un taxi

-¿hacia dónde vamos?- me atreví a preguntar, con la vista baja

-al hotel donde estoy hospedado- dijo él con voz seca, en ese momento me puse nerviosa y trate de alejarme un poco de el

-cálmate, no te hare nada- dijo el tratando de tranquilizarme- es solo para que te cures esa herida

-e-está bien- fue lo único que logre decir

.

.

Cuando llegamos al hotel caí en la cuenta de que ni siquiera me había fijado en el rostro de mi salvador, tampoco le había agradecido por haberme salvado

-yo, yo muchas gracias – pero cuando vi su rostro me sorprendí- un momento, tu eres uno de los integrantes de Boys Fire!

.

.

.

Ahora, hará como todas las demás, empezará a gritar como una loca, se me lanzará encima, comenzará a decir lo mucho que me admira y más cosas ridículas de ese tipo

.

.

-si- dije secamente- y tú, que hacías allí, esta tarde me dijiste que no conocías la banda

-en realidad no los conocía- dijo ella tratando de aclarar el asunto- es solo que mis amigas me invitaron a su concierto- dijo con la mirada gacha, en ese momento sentí algo así como remordimiento por la forma en cómo le había hablado

-es raro que alguien de tu edad no haya oído sobre nosotros- dije al aire tratando de cambiar el ambiente

- hace poco que estoy viviendo aquí- dijo ella en voz baja que casi parecía un murmullo- yo estuve mucho tiempo viviendo en un internado en suiza

-hmp, al parecer te querían lejos de aquí-dije, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, cosa que al parecer no resultó al ver como en su rostro se tornaba un aura de tristeza

-supongo que sí- dijo ella tratando de ocultar su anterior tristeza detrás de una sonrisa poco sincera- es la primera vez que vivo con mi padre

-y que te pareció el concierto- pregunté mirando hacia otro lado, en realidad algo en mi me incitó a que cambiara el tema

-excelente, me gustaron sus canciones- exclamó de manera espontanea, remplazando su tristeza por emoción- fue un gran regalo de cumpleaños- dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad no me esperaba que fuera su cumpleaños

- supongo que debo decirte...feliz cumpleaños

-gracias- dijo ella- aunque yo quería agradecerte nuevamente por haberme salvado

-hmp, creo que cualquiera te hubiera ayudado

-sí, pero fuiste tú el que me ayudó- dijo con una sincera sonrisa

-y lo volvería hacer- dije en un susurro que ella no alcanzó a oír- ahora ve al baño y límpiate esa herida- le ordené

-s-si- dijo ella, mientras se dirigía al baño

-ahora te paso una remera mía

-ehh! s-si- dijo ella desde el baño, como era posible que un comentario tan inocente la pusiera nerviosa. Le pase la remera, que era negra con un círculo rojo con blanco, era mi favorita.

.

.

.

Al poco rato salió del baño y la vista que estaba frente a mí, me dejo en shock, era ella saliendo con mi remera, su cabello escurriendo agua, además de esa expresión inocente en su rostro...por dios esta niña volvería loco a cualquiera.

.

Espero que esto no lo esté haciendo a propósito.

.

.

.

.

No pude evitar usar su ducha y darme un baño, no toleraba mas la sensación del tacto de aquel tipo en mi piel, además de que me toco lavar el pantalón corto que traía, ya que al parecer se ensució de una sustancia, que no quiero saber que es, cuando me tiraron al piso y ahora solo me cubre esta remera, por lo menos me queda un poco larga...creo que tengo que salir a darle las gracias por haberme prestado su baño.

.

.

Cuando salgo no puedo evitar notar que me queda viendo fijamente, supongo que es porque usé su ducha sin su consentimiento.

.

-y-yo quería darte las gracias por dejarme usar tu baño para lavarme la herida y disculparme por haber usado tu ducha, es que...- sin embargo el me interrumpió.

-no te preocupes, no hay problema con eso y...veo que te quedo bien la remera- dije retirando mi vista de ella, no podía seguir viéndola, creo que alteraría mis hormonas

-menos mal me quedo un poco larga, porque me toco lavar mi pantalón- dijo ella al tiempo que note como un sonrojo se extendía por su rostro.

.

_Por dios no puedo creer que esta chica esté delante de mi solo con mi camiseta..._

.

-s-si quieres te presto una pantaloneta mía- y ahora tartamudee, que me está pasando

-en serio- dijo ella muy emocionada- muchísimas gracias, la verdad es que me siento un poco incomoda estando así

-entonces voy a...-no pude terminar alguien interrumpió estrepitosamente

.

-Sasuke te volviste a escapar!, te voy a...-decía un Kiba enojado entrando a mi habitación, deteniéndose al ver a Hinata

-Kiba cálmate- decía yo para que se tranquilizara

-jeje ya sé lo que ocurre, no te preocupes no diré nada- decía Kiba con una risa maliciosa

-Baka no es lo que crees - intentaba en vano hacerle entender

-ya te dije que no te preocuparas, además es muy bonita

-y-yo creo que ya debo irme- hablo por primera vez Hinata

-no te preocupes ya me voy...para que sigan- dijo Kiba mientras salía de la habitación

-creo que si deberías irte- le dije a ella

-s-si pero podrías buscarme la pantaloneta que me ibas a prestar- dijo ella con nerviosismo

-hmp, espera aquí- le dije mientras me dirigía a buscar la prenda

.

.

Después de prestarle mi pantaloneta ella se cambio y por fin salíamos de mi habitación, pero cuando salimos nos encontramos con los demás chicos de la banda...que mas podría pasar

.

-esto sí que es problemático, quien es ella- preguntó Shikamaru

-porque tengo que darte explicaciones- respondí algo irritado por la interrupción

-Hey teme es una simple pregunta- habló Naruto con su típica sonrisa

-hmp - exclamé resignado- ella es una chica con la que me encontré en la salida

-sí, claro- dijo Kiba en tono burlón, con esa actitud está reuniendo puntos para un puñetazo

-Kiba, ya deja ese rollo- dije levemente irritado

-m-mi nombre -e-es Hinata Hyuga- hablo ella -y él me salvó de q-que me violaran- dijo en un susurro y con la cabeza gacha

-wooa, asi que el teme te ayudo!- exclamó Naruto con sorpresa exagerada

-s-si- dijo ella

-bueno, esto se acabó, vamos te acompaño a la puerta- dije mientras halaba a Hinata

.

.

.

.

-no puedo creer que tú la salvaste- decía Naruto con sorpresa

-estúpido dobe crees que soy mala gente o que- dijo Sasuke en tono ofendido

-no, para nada, es que no te imagino ayudando al prójimo- dijo el rubio, mientras Sasuke le dirigía una mirada asesina

-Naruto, cállate, no empeores la situación- dijo Kiba tratando de ocultar una carcajada que amenazaba con salir

-y es la misma chica con la que te encontraste esa mañana- hablo Shikamaru

-si- dijo el pelinegro

-pues si era cierto que es bonita, es más te quedaste corto- decía Kiba con emoción-cuando yo entre solo tenía la remera tuya y sele veían las piernas que...- decía kiba en tono muy poco moderado

-Hey ya basta con hablar de ella así- exclamó el pelinegro, después de ese comentario por un instante reinó el silencio en la habitación, que fue interrumpido por un rubio

-teme no me digas que te quedó gustando- dijo Naruto en tono serio muy poco usado por el

-no digas estupideces Naruto, además no la voy a ver más nunca- dijo el pelinegro en tono desinteresado

-eso no es cierto ya que vamos a grabar con la compañía discográfica de su familia- decía un eufórico castaño, ante esto quedó sin palabras

-si no te volaras las entrevistas y reuniones sabrías que firmamos un contrato con ellos- dijo Shikamaru

-osea que la volverás a ver- dijo el rubio

.

.

.

**...**

**Y...que tal...les gusto**

**espero que si**

**nos estamosss leyendoo**

**bye bye**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Tu Voz

**_._**

**_._**

**_Psss...pss (sonido de radiocominicador)_**

**aqui Lauritta reportándose, desde la resistencia (se oyen explosiones en el fondo) en la trinchera de su cuarto que es la cama**

**mis padres insisten en que arregle el cuarto (fondo rugido tipo Godzilla) pero aun permanezco en pie...**

**XD XD... aun a costa de mi viiida les traigo un nuevo capi (¬¬ que tragica XD)**

**sin mas vueltas...Naruto no es mio sino de Masashi Kishimoto**

**ahora sii...a leer!**

**_Cambio y fuera..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Creo que Sasuke a pesar de verse tan frio es una buena persona, supongo que algo hizo que se aislara del trato social, en fin quien cada acarrea con sus propios problemas y penas, aunque me gustaría saber más de él.

.

.

Después de que por fin logré salir de aquel hotel, me dirijo en un taxi a la casa de Ino, aunque creo que es mejor que la llame antes de llegar, debe de estar muy nerviosa.

.

-Hina! Donde estas- grita Ino de forma histérica al otro lado de la línea

-estoy rumbo a tu casa en un taxi- le respondo- así que cálmate

-como que me calme!- Gritó fuera de sí- no sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos Tenten y yo!-decía igual de histérica

-está bien – le contesto conmovida por su preocupación- supongo que les debo una disculpa a ti y a Tenten

-ok, ya estoy más calmada, entonces te espero aquí en mi casa- dijo Ino más relajada

-sí, no te preocupes ya estoy llegando

.

.

Al llegar a casa de Ino, mis dos amigas me reciben con muchos abrazos y regaños de preocupación por haberlas dejado botadas, después de me dejaran respirar decidí contarles mi pequeña aventura nocturna.

.

.

-no puedo creer que conocieras a los chicos de Boys Fire personalmente! - exclamaba una eufórica Ino

-Ino no deberías de estar preocupada por Hinata, casi la violan- decía una sería Tenten

-Hina siento de verdad que casi te violaran, pero es que conociste a mi banda de rock favorita en persona- decía Ino con ojos soñadores

-de que me sorprendo, ella es así- decía tenten en tono resignado mientras rodaba los ojos

-es cierto- la apoyé

-Hinata, me tienes que regalar esa remera cuando te la quites-decia Ino señalando mi pecho

-ehh..y porque- exclamé

-porque soy tu mejor amiga y admiradora de Boys Fire!- decía ella con una sonrisa de "soy la fan número 1"

-es que yo..yo- era lo único que balbuceaba, no encontraba la forma de decírselo

-no te la quiere dar porque es un recuerdo de su salvador- interrumpió Tenten diciendo lo que quería decir

-supongo que no insistiré mas- dijo derrotada la rubia, al ver aquella expresión en Ino, Tenten y yo reímos al tiempo

.

.

.

.

Después de una noche de risas con mis amigas me tocó regresar a casa al día siguiente y la primera persona con la que me encontré fue mi padre que al verme llegar lo único que me dijo fue "vístete, que me vas a acompañar a la disquera", y como siempre obedecí. Me vestí con un vestido lila a media pierna y unas sandalias de tacón amarradas arriba del tobillo del mismo color, al verme vestido así mi padre solo hizo un gesto de afirmación. Después de un rato llegué a la disquera con mi padre

.

.

-bueno Hinata decidí traerte para que vayas conociendo como se maneja esta industria- dijo mi padre

-padre, que me toca hacer- pregunté presintiendo que me iba a encomendar algo

-necesito que entretengas un rato a un grupo de chicos que acaban de firmar un contrato con nosotros, porque tengo una junta con su manager para finiquitar los términos del contrato, así que dejo esto en tus manos

-tranquilo yo me encargo- respondí

.

.

.

.

.

-Así que esta es la disquera -exclamaba un castaño que llevaba un cachorro en sus brazos

-hmp, no se para que trajiste ese perro, Kiba - decía Sasuke, en tono irritado

-Hey! Akamaru es mi amigo, así que no lo dejaré- decía un levemente enfadado Kiba

-hash ya cálmate Kiba- dijo el Nara tratando de apaciguar los ánimos que se estaban levantando

-ahh! Me aburro de tanto esperar-exclamó Naruto mientras se estiraba en un sillón de aquella habitación

.

De repente se abrió la puerta y vieron un rostro familiar entrar a la sala en la que ellos se encontraban

.

-buenos días- saludaba la joven que acababa de llegar mientras cerraba la puerta sin percatarse de quienes se encontraban allí

-Hinata eres tú!- dijo un efusivo Kiba al reconocer a la chica

.

El moreno al escuchar ese nombre se volteó para observar a quien pertenecía y se sorprendió, sin hacerlo notar, al ver a aquella chica allí

.

-ehh- pronunció la chica al escuchar su nombre-como están, no tenía ni idea de que la reunión era con ustedes- decía sorprendida la ojiluna

-Hey te ves diferente cuando no tienes una remera grande puesta- exclamó Kiba con burla

-supongo- dijo la chica avergonzada- oye y ese perrito es tuyo- pregunto la chica con cara curiosa

-si- respondió el castaño

-lo puedo acariciar- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-si él se deja, claro que puedes- dijo Kiba

-si- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al perrito que disfrutaba de las caricias que la joven le hacia

-Hey creo que le agradas- acotó el castaño con una sonrisa

-ves Sasuke, fue buena idea traer a Akamaru- decía un triunfante Kiba

-Hola Sasuke, como estas- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa al moreno que a más de uno dejó hipnotizado

-hmp, supongo que bien- contesto el pelinegro al saludo, los demás no lo podían creer, de verdad Sasuke había correspondido a un saludo

-así que en verdad eres la sucesora de él imperio Hyuga- hablo Shikamaru a la chica

-así es- contestó la ojiluna, en ese momento se escuchó el timbre de un celular que provenía de la joven

-disculpen tengo que contestar- dijo ella mientras se alejaba a un rincón de la sala en la que se encontraba

.

.

.

-hola- dije contestando mi celular

-hola Hina, hablas con Tenten- dijo la voz del otro lado- era para decirte una mala noticia

-que pasó- dije preocupada

-te acuerdas de la cinta que grabamos para la obra de teatro de la escuela- preguntó Tenten

-se cual es- respondí más calmada

-pues la perdí y te llamaba para pedirte si no es mucho que grabaras de nuevo tu voz cantando la canción y luego que la traigas ponemos la pista- explicó ella

-qué casualidad, tengo la pista aquí en mi celular y estoy en la disquera de mi padre, veo si puedo grabarlo en algún estudio

-de verdad muchísimas gracias Hinata

-si no te preocupes te hablo luego

-ok, bye

.

.

.

Con quien hablaría, ya que su expresión pasó de la preocupación al alivio

Además! Desde cuando me interesa lo que le pase a los demás y sobre todo a esta niña

.

-discúlpenme chicos- habló Hinata- me tengo que retirar un momento, si algo estaré en el estudio de aquí al lado

-si no te preocupes- habló Kiba que se encontraba jugando con su perro

-por mí no hay problema- dijo Shikamaru que estaba recostado en un sillón a punto de dormirse

-no me interesa- contesté fingiendo indiferencia al asunto

-ve, no te preocupes, aquí estaremos- dijo Naruto con su habitual sonrisa de "_todo estará bien"_

-muchas gracias y de verdad discúlpenme- dice ella mientras sale.

.

Después de un rato de absoluto silencio, ya de por sí muy raro con Naruto presente, alguien se decide a hablar

.

-que irá a hacer esa chica- dijo el Shikamaru con una mirada pensativa mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que se encontraba cómodamente acostado

-la verdad no sé, pero estoy muy aburrido así que iré a ver- dijo Naruto mientras apagaba la T.V de aquella habitación

-vamos, yo te acompaño- dijo Kiba mientras se incorporaba de donde se encontraba sentado

-hash supongo que iré- dijo Shikamaru ya de pie

-hmp, creo que también- digo levantándome, después de todo sentía curiosidad de saber que estaba haciendo ella

.

.

En el estudio de al lado se encontraba Hinata preparando todo para empezar a grabar la canción, después de terminar todos los arreglos se dirigió al micrófono y comenzó a cantar dejando atónitos a un grupo de chicos que acababan de llegar a aquel estudio…

.

.

.

_Ahí la ves_  
_sentada por el camino_  
_ella no tiene mucho que decir_  
_pero hay algo acerca de ella_  
_y tú no sabes porque_  
_pero te mueres por intentarlo_  
_tu quiere besar a la chica_

.

.

**Realmente era ella la que estaba cantando…**

**.**

**.  
**  
_si, tú la quieres_  
_mírala, tu sabes que es así_  
_es posible que ella también te quiera_  
_hay una manera de preguntarle_  
_no hace falta ninguna palabra, ni siquiera una sola palabra _  
_ve y besa a la chica_

_shalalalala_  
_vaya vaya_  
_mira que tímido es el chico_  
_no va a besar a la chica_  
_shalalalala_  
_no es eso triste?_  
_es una verguenza_  
_que mal, tú te perderas a esa chica_  
_ve y besa a la chica_

.

.

_**¿era en serio?...**_

_**esa chica tiene una maravillosa voz**_

**ese era el único pensamiento que tenía cierto pelinegro al oírla canta**

**.**

**.**

_ahora es tu oportunidad_  
_estas flotando en una laguna de burbujas_  
_chico, tienes que hacerlo_  
_el momento será mejor_  
_ella no dice ninguna palabra_  
_y ella no dirá ninguna palabra_  
_hasta que bese a la chica _

.

.

**los leves movimientos de su cuerpo, el vaivén de su cabello, los movimientos de sus labios al cantar…**

**todo lo tenía atrapado**

**y no pudo evitar sentirse como el chico de la canción…**

**.**

**.**

_shalalalala_  
_vaya vaya_  
_mira que timido es el chico_  
_no va a besar a la chica_  
_shalalalala_  
_no es eso triste?_  
_es una verguenza_  
_que mal, tu te perderas a esa chica_

_shalalalala_

_no temass_  
_sera mejor que estes preparado_  
_ve y besa a la chica_  
_shalalalala_  
_no te detengas ahora_  
_no intentes ocultarlo_  
_quieres besar a la chica_  
_ ve y besa a la chica_

_ve y besa a la chica_  
_besa a la chica_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**...**_

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**La cancion es de Ashley Tisdale- Kiss the Girl...amo esa cancion solo porque el video en Disney era parte de una de mis pelis favoritas "La Sirenita"**

**En mi perfil encontraran el link del vestido de Hinata n_n**

**plissss dejen reviews**

**Nos leemos**

**sayonara !**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Un nuevo Amigo

**HellooOoo!**

**Siii...por aqui dejandome ver hahahaha...senti que los tenia muy abandonados...asi que tomando espacio en mi apretada agenda me paso para dejarles este nuevo capitulo...**

**-y como se que te gustan que te den mas...dejare dos capitulos el mismo dia! (estilo meme de face XD)**

**-Como es eso lauritta! (coro de lectores sorprendidos XP)**

**-Asi como oyes! tres cápitulos el mismo dia!**

**-O.o...no habias dicho que dos?...**

**-pero como te gusta que te den mas dejo tres!**

**-wiii viva lauritta! (lectores con ojos de estrellitas XD XD)**

**Buenoooo...sin mas vueltas...los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (¬¬ ni lo haran nunca u_u) son de Masashi Kishimoto Sama! (pirotecnia volando XD XD)**

**A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos se encontraban en shock, aun no asimilaban que esa chica tuviera la voz como un ángel, tenia verdadero talento.

Cuando ella terminó de cantar, dirigió su vista a la puerta y la sorpresa fue visible en su rostro al verlos allí de pié observándola fijamente.

.

.

-Woa Hinata, tienes una voz espectacular- dijo Kiba con emoción reflejada en su rostro

-de veras que si!- exclamó un eufórico rubio

-ehh...pues gracias- balbuceaba ella aun nerviosa por el hecho de que la hubieran descubierto

-hmp, supongo que tu padre abrió la disquera por ti, un capricho de su hija- dijo en tono frio el Uchiha, imaginando que era una chica pretenciosa y mimada, la rabia crecía en el al haberla imaginado distinta

-en realidad mi padre no sabe que canto- dijo ella con la cabeza gacha- esto solo fue un favor para una amiga

- entonces cantas a escondidas de tu padre- dijo el Nara, recibiendo una gesto afirmativo por parte de la chica, soltó un suspiro- esto si que es problemático

-por favor no le digan nada al- decía una suplicante Hinata

- no te preocupes, por supuesto que no le diremos nada-volvió a hablar el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro

-en realidad no es nuestro problema- dijo el azabache para zanjar el asunto- y personalmente no me interesa nada de ti- manifestó mientras salía de aquel estudio, sin saber que dejaba una desanimada ojiperla

.

.

.

.

.

Aun no podía imaginar que esa chica fuera tan talentosa y realmente le molestaba todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, todo lo que ella irradia, no toleraba sentirse tan bien por culpa de una niña que acaba de conocer y de la cual no sabía nada.

.

Porque cuando la escuchó decir que cantaba a escondidas de su padre, sintió un alivio al saber que no era como las demás, que realmente era distinta.

.

.

-S-Sasuke- interrumpió una cálida voz detrás de el

-que quieres- respondió secamente al saber de quién se trataba, realmente ese era el momento menos indicado para que ella estuviera allí

-y-yo sé que no es tu asunto el hecho de que le oculte cosas a mi padre- hablaba de forma nerviosa la chica- pero quería decirte que si he hecho o dicho algo que te moleste me disculpes- dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha

-no has hecho nada malo- respondió fríamente el chico – de todas maneras como dije antes, ese no es nuestro asunto

-ya veo, supongo que entonces me retiro- decía la chica con el semblante melancólico

-porque piensas que algo me ha molestado- preguntó el pelinegro

-no por nada- dijo la chica- no tiene caso

-odio que me contesten de esa forma, así que habla- dijo Sasuke un tanto irritado

-es tu actitud hacia mi...no espero que me trates como amigos ni nada, pero eres tan frio cuando te diriges a mi- terminó la chica que apartaba la vista de él y se retiraba rápidamente de aquel lugar

.

.

Realmente lo que menos esperaba él, era que ella le dijera aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-alguien sabe donde esta Hinata- exclamaba Naruto de manera insistente

-ni idea, desde que salió del estudio no la he vuelto a ver- dijo Kiba que llevaba a Akamaru en sus brazos

-quizá tenía más cosas que hacer- dijo el Nara tratando de acabar con aquel tema, en ese momento entraba Sasuke por la puerta

-hey sasuke, tu no la has visto- preguntó el rubio, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del pelinegro que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos - hey teme te estoy hablando- volvió a llamar Naruto, obteniendo el mismo resultado -teme!- gritó ya irritado

-que te pasa estúpido dobe, porque me gritas- respondió Sasuke, quien al parecer había salido de sus pensamientos gracias al grito de Naruto

-no que te pasa a ti hace rato que te estoy llamando- habló el rubio

.

.

En ese momento entró una chica de cabellera azulina a la sala de estar en la que se encontraban

.

.

-discúlpenme por haberme ido de esa manera, es que me fueron asignadas otras tareas y venia a despedirme de ustedes- habló la chica dirigiéndoles una sonrisa, ya no tan radiante

-ya te tienes que ir- dijo Kiba- sabes Akamaru quería jugar un rato contigo

-en otra oportunidad será- dijo Hinata- es que tengo una presentación de violín en la academia a la que asisto

-tu tocas el violin!- dijo un hiperactivo rubio- eso debe de ser genial

-supongo que sí- contesto la chica un poco avergonzada- bueno ya me voy y no se preocupen, la reunión con su manager ya va a terminar- dijo la chica mientras salía de aquella habitación

-oigan, Hinata se veía un poco triste- dijo Kiba

-hash son ideas tuyas- dijo Shikamaru restándole importancia al asunto

-oye y a ti que te pasa- pregunto Naruto a un pensativo Sasuke

-hmp, ustedes creen que soy muy frio en mi trato con los demás- preguntó el moreno, dejando estáticos a los presentes, formándose un silencio aterrador en aquella habitación, ya que nadie se animaba a responder-no me van a contestar- dijo un irritado Sasuke

-sinceramente- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo aquel silencio- si, si lo eres

-y a ti desde cuando te importa como tratas a los demás- hablo shikamaru mientras analizaba al pelinegro con la mirada

-jeje creo que cierta chica está haciendo estragos en tu comportamiento- se reía un castaño

.

.

.

.

Supongo que debo de caerle mal, que soy una molestia para él, y pensar que yo solo quería llegar a conocerlo, pero supongo que es un deseo muy egoísta de mi parte tratar de congeniar con alguien, así que trataré de molestarle lo menos posible.

.

-Hey Hinata creí que ya no venías- me dijo Tenten en la entrada del auditorio

-es que mi padre me llevó a la disquera y hasta ahora fue que pude salir- contesté rápidamente - no me digas que ya comenzaron

-no, en realidad lo cancelaron- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa- así que no te preocupes

-y porque lo cancelaron- pregunté intrigada

-al parecer uno de los jurados se enfermó- contestó la castaña

-menos mal, porque no tenía muchas ganas de tocar el violín- conteste un poco desganada

-eso sí que es raro, si fuera por ti pasarías todo el día tocando y cantando- contestó Tenten un poco sorprendida

-es que hoy no tengo muchos ánimos, así que creo que iré a casa

-entonces nos vemos mañana-se despidió mi amiga

.

.

Comencé a caminar a la salida de la escuela con verdadero desgano, supongo que estoy tan cansada que...

.

.

… a quien quiero engañar estoy así por lo de esta mañana con los chicos de Boys Fire!, espero que no le cuenten a nadie y también por lo de Sasuke

.

.

-Hey tu eres Hinata, verdad- me llaman a mis espaldas, cuando volteó me fijo en la persona que me habló, era un chico de tez pálida y cabello oscuro, no pude evitar compararlo con Sasuke

-si... – contesté vagamente, la verdad no sabía quién era- disculpa nos conocemos

-en realidad no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Sai, y tu eres la voz prodigio de la clase de canto- hablo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro que no me convencía del todo, pero su nombre me sonaba de alguna parte

-no soy tan buena cantando- contesté, pero de pronto algo llegó a mi- ...un momento tu eres el chico del que todos hablan de la clase de arte

-supongo que sí- me contestó el chico aun con aquella sonrisa

-dicen que pintas muy bien- le dije un poco emocionada - la verdad es que nunca he visto una obra tuya

-te gustaría venir a una exposición mía pasado mañana- me preguntó, quedé un poco sorprendida ante la invitación, siendo que apenas nos estamos conociendo

-no sé si tendré tiempo- contesté un poco vacilante- pero si lo tengo, realmente me gustaría asistir

-ojala consigas tiempo, me encantaría que estuvieras allí- me dijo Sai

.

.

Después de eso nos quedamos hablando mucho rato, incluso me mostró algunos bocetos que tenia a la mano, realmente es muy talentoso. Este chico es muy interesante, solo pase una tarde charlando con él y ya siento que somos amigos.

.

.

.

.

...

**Lo Seee...este capi es realmente corto...**

**en fin...nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...**

n_n


	7. Me ignoras

**.**

**Buenooo buenooo**

**Naruto no es mio...bla bla bla...sino de ...bla bla...Masashi Kishimoto**

**A leer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es insoportable esta sensación de culpabilidad que me dejó esa chica, ni que la hubiese tratado tan mal, solo contesté como lo hago normalmente.

.

Es inútil darle vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto

.

.

-qué opinas Sasuke- preguntó Naruto después de un rato de estar hablando supuestamente conmigo, y digo supuestamente, porque no escuché nada de lo que dijo

-de que- respondí sin cuidado

-de la fiesta que va a dar la compañía disquera por el contrato que firmamos- contestó Shikamaru con una ceja levantada

-supongo que está bien, en realidad no me gustan mucho esas fiestas- contesté sin mucho interés, ya que realmente esas cosas no me llaman la atención

-tu como siempre de aburrido- dijo Kiba mientras jugaba en el piso con su estúpido perro- lo bueno es que veremos a Hinata otra vez, eso es bueno Akamaru- hablo Kiba recibiendo un ladrido como respuesta de su cachorro

-es verdad, hasta podré bailar con ella- dijo Naruto - estás de acuerdo con eso Sasuke- pregunto mirando a mi dirección como esperando alguna reacción

-Naruto, creo que no necesitas mi aprobación para hacer lo que te plazca- le contesté levemente irritado al descubrir el sentido oculto en aquella pregunta

-chicos pasado mañana tenemos que ir de nuevo a la disquera, para enseñarnos el estudio y todo eso- dijo sin ganas Shikamaru mientras su mirada vagaba en algún punto del cielo visible por la ventana

.

.

.

.

-Hinata, tuve buenos comentarios de la agrupación sobre ti- dijo mi padre mirándome secamente, como era siempre

-espero que sean gratificantes para usted- le conteste de forma monótona y sumisa, al igual que siempre hacia cada vez que hablaba con el

-así que pasado mañana los acompañaras en la disquera para mostrarles el estudio de grabación y todo lo demás

-pero...- trate de alegar

-pero que- dijo mi padre con irritación

-nada, yo los acompañaré- asentí resignada

-y espero que hagas un excelente trabajo

-así será- dije, para luego abandonar aquella habitación

.

.

.

.

.

Hoy es el día en que me toca volver a verlos, espero realizar rápidamente lo concerniente a ellos para ir a la escuela.

.

Es muy normal que mi padre no supiera que hoy es el día de las exposiciones generales de la escuela, así que no pude objetar nada. Decido no arreglarme tanto para ir a verlos, de todas formas más tarde caeré en las manos de Ino y esta modificara mi vestuario y maquillaje para mi presentación, así que me visto con un sencillo vestido rosa que tiene un fajón blanco y unas zapatillas bajas de color rosa.

.

.

Y aquí voy en camino a encontrarme nuevamente con aquella mirada de molestia por parte de Sasuke, aunque decidí ignorarlo para no molestarlo mas, no entiendo que hice para que me trate de esa manera.

.

.

.

.

.

-porque se demoran tanto, me hicieron madrugar para esto- se quejaba Shikamaru con molestia

-hmp, es cierto – musité dándole la razón al vago, realmente esta espera ya me tenia harto

-ya quiero irme de aquí!- gritó de repente Naruto

-deja de chillar Naruto- decía Kiba- no ves que asustas a Akamaru

-tú y tu estúpido perro- le dije a Kiba, a todos lados tenía que andar con esa bola de pelos

-Hey Sasuke déjame en paz- resopló el castaño con enojo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos alertó

-buenos días- interrumpió una cálida voz

-Hinata como estas!- saludo Naruto con su habitual alegría extrema

-bien, gracias por preguntar- contestó rápidamente ella al saludo, no pude evitar verla por un tiempo fijamente, realmente se veía hermosa - síganme los llevaré a mostrarles el estudio de grabación

-sabes Akamaru tiene muchas ganas de jugar contigo- hablo un alegre kiba mientras caminábamos

-la verdad es que hoy no puedo, tengo planes - respondió ella de forma monótona con la vista fija al frente - pero otro día será

-sabes estas un poco rara- habló Shikamaru- te pasa algo

-no, para nada- volvió a contestar ella de la misma forma

-supongo que no quieres hacer esto- le digo, para ver si cambia su actitud

-bueno aquí es - dijo ella ignorando mi comentario, ahora me ignora, que le pasa- este va a ser su estudio que les parece

-es grandísimo!- exclamó emocionado Naruto mientras miraba a todas partes

-esta bueno- dijo Shikamaru con su habitual tono de desinteres

-Hey, está muy bueno- dijo Kiba a la vez que me miraba para que dijera algo

-hmp, está bien- comenté

-ahora llamare al encargado para que les muestre la parte técnica, así que los dejo- dijo para comenzar a retirarse

-Hinata que vas a hacer que tienes tanta prisa- preguntó Naruto, aunque realmente también quería saberlo

-es que un amigo de la academia me invitó a su exposición de arte y no me gustaría defraudarlo- dijo ella con una sonrisa, en realidad la primera sonrisa que nos daba en todo el día

-no me digas que es tu novio- comentó Kiba en tono burlón, cuando dijo eso sentí algo en mi que se estremeció

-ehh no, el no es mi novio- negó ella mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro...no sé porque pero eso me irritó

-si tanto te quieres ir, entonces que haces aquí, vete- dije de forma cortante

-chicos, no les importa esperar mientras busco al encargado de la parte técnica- dijo ignorándome totalmente, aunque en su rostro se podía apreciar un deje de tristeza

-n-no nos importa- dijo un nervioso Naruto al reaccionar de mi anterior respuesta

-entonces ya vengo- dijo ella antes de salir de aquella habitación

-que te pasa a ti!, que te hizo para que la trates así- dijo un enojado Kiba por mi trato a Hinata

-hmp, si tanto te gusta porque no vas como un perro detrás de ella- respondí sin pensar, no sé que me enoja tanto

-Sasuke cálmate- dijo un raramente serio Naruto mientras me agarraba del brazo- o tendré que calmarte a golpes- dijo este mientras se podía observar la rabia en sus ojos

-ya déjame- dije tirando del brazo que este me agarraba- ya me calmé

-jeje vaya teme tenias tiempos sin enojarte de esa manera- dijo Naruto con su habitual sonrisa, esa actitud suya aveces asusta, parece que tuviera dos personalidades en el

-chicos - dijo Hinata mientras entraba seguida de un sujeto - este es el encargado de la parte técnica.

.

Después de un rato de habla y habla que realmente no me interesaba el tipo dio por terminado y se fue

.

-supongo que esto fue todo por hoy, asi que ya se pueden ir- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-hey Hina- interrumpió Naruto con su habitual entusiasmo- podemos ir contigo a tu academia

-ehh, pues no se- respondió ella dudosa- si no tienen algo más que hacer, imagino que si

-supongo que hoy veremos donde estudia Hinata- dijo emocionado Kiba- porque no tenemos más nada que hacer

-por mí no hay problema- dijo Shikamaru con supuesto desinterés

-hmp, supongo que tendré que ir- musité resigna, de todas formas no había más que hacer y era mejor a quedarnos todo el día en el apartamento

-ehh, chicos- dijo Hinata volviendo a ignorarme, en serio que esa actitud me está hartando- hay un problema

-¿cual?- preguntó un alterado Kiba

-pues que ustedes son famosos, y si llegan a mi escuela así, causaran una conmoción- explicó ella

-que problemático, en eso tienes razón- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la nuca

-jejejeje- se escucho una risa siniestra de parte de Naruto- no se preocupen tengo una idea- dijo con una expresión maquiavélica

.

En ese momento una corriente electrica me cruzó por la espalda hasta la nuca e imagino que de igua forma le ocurrió a los demás.

.

.

todos sabiamos que cuando Naruto pensaba, algo malo se avecinaba.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**Next...Next...Next!**

**XD XD XD...**


	8. Esa eres tu

**.**

**.**

**WiIIi...Llegamos al tercer capitulo de esta genialissima promocion de 3X1 XD XD**

**Bueno...Naruto no me pertenece...es de Masashi Kishimotoo**

**A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Hey, Naruto, se que te gusta el Cosplay pero no crees que es raro que andes con pelucas y accesorios en tu maleta- preguntó Kiba un poco nervioso mientras veía la maleta del rubio desbordándose de disfraces, pelucas y demás

-pues no sabes en qué lugar en el nos encontremos se esté llevando a cabo una convención- respondió Naruto con seriedad- así que deja de molestar y ponte rápido tu peluca

-oye Baka, porque a mí me toca una estúpida peluca rubia- se quejaba un enojado Sasuke

-porque sé que en el fondo quieres ser como yo- decía Naruto con su habitual sonrisa, mientras era observado por un Sasuke rodeado de un aura asesina

-ya estoy listo!- dijo un emocionado Kiba que lucía una peluca roja, unos lentes de sol oscuros, una remera negra, un pantalón rojo y unas converse

-y yo- lo siguió el Nara que lucía un pasamontañas de colores negro y azul, unos lentes que lo hacían parecer más serio, una camisa de cuadros azules y un jean

-jajaj que tal luzco!- exclamaba un energico Naruto que usaba una peluca negra que tapaba parte de su rostro, un suéter blanco y por encima una camisa naranja abierta con unos jeans oscuros- con esta peluca me parezco al teme

-hmp, deja de molestar y vámonos ya- dijo Sasuke que lucía una peluca rubia del mismo estilo de la de Naruto, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros

.

Al momento de salir de la habitación, se encontraron con Hinata, que aunque trató, no pudo evitar reír al ver cómo iban los chicos, realmente se veían distintos

.

-hey! De que te ríes Hina- exclamó Naruto

-es que nunca me imagine verte con el cabello oscuro tipo emo – dijo la chica mientras reía de nueva cuenta

-"hmp, esta chica se está burlando de mi corte de pelo indirectamente o que"- pensó irritado Sasuke

-bueno vámonos- dijo Hinata- y como se que la ideas es pasar desapercibidos, mande a llamar al conductor con una camioneta

.

.

Mientras iba rumbo a la escuela de Arte donde estudiaba Hinata, Kiba y Naruto comenzaron a hacerles preguntas a la ojiluna

.

-Hey Hina, tienes mucho tiempo estudiando en esa escuela- pregunto curioso Naruto

-en realidad no mucho, tengo 4 años de estar estudiando allí- respondió la peli azul con una sonrisa

-oye y solo va a haber esa exposición de tu amigo- preguntó Kiba

-no, en realidad hoy es como una muestra de todo lo que ofrece la academia, por ejemplo los de arte hacen su exhibiciones y los de canto sus presentaciones- explicó la chica

-osea que vas a cantar!- dijo un eufórico rubio recién convertido en pelinegro

-mmm aun no me decido si cantar o tocar el violín- dijo la chica con gesto pensativo

-hmp, que egocéntrica- exclamó Sasuke al oír aquello

-aunque creo que debería cantar- dijo la chica mientras seguía ignorando al pelinegro recién convertido en rubio, lo que provoco mayor enojo en este

-llegamos- dijo el Nara mientras abria la puerta de aquel auto

.

.

-WOA esto es grandísimo Hina- fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras admiraba la gran construcción de estilo Victorino que se vislumbraba, pero la admiración de Naruto se vió interrumpida por los gritos de una rubia que se acercaba a ellos literalmente arrastrando a una castaña

-HINA!- gritaba la rubia- porque te demoraste tanto- dijo al encontrarse frente a la ojiluna

-Hina, quienes son ellos- preguntó la castaña

-somos amigos de Hinata!- exclamó un alegre Naruto- mucho gusto mi nombre es Na..- el chico no continuó al darse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer- .na...Naturo! Sí, mi nombre es Naturo - ante esta respuesta varios tuvieron que contener la risa ante las estupideces de el rubio

-jeje hola Naturo, mi nombre es Ino - se presentó la rubia- un placer conocerte, y ella es Tenten - dijo mientras presentaba a la castaña

-un placer conocerte Naturo- termino el saludo la castaña- y ustedes como se llaman- preguntó a los otros presentes

-hola! mi nombre es Kunio - se presento Kiba con un efusivo saludo

-el mío es Shika Nara- se presento Shikamaru con su tipico semblante aburrido y los demás pensaron que en realidad el vago no había cambiado su nombre

-hmp, Kyo- fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke por saludo

- que bien que mi amiga Hina tenga amigos como ustedes-dijo la rubia- pero ahora me la llevo porque tenemos que ver su vestuario- terminó de decir mientras arrastraba a Hinata

-disculpenla, ella es demasiado efusiva- se disculpó Tenten

-no te preocupes, nos recuerda a Naturo - dijo Shikamaru con su habitual tono indiferente, haciendo que Kiba soltara una carcajada

-vamos, los llevo al auditorio donde se va a presentar Hinata- ofreció Tenten

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al auditorio vieron que estaba lleno al tope, cuando se ubicaron se podían oír murmullos. Las presentaciones pasaron y los chicos solo esperaban a que llegara el turno de su amiga...pero cierto moreno se dedico a pensar en la actitud de la ojiluna

.

.

-"hmp, que le pasará ahora, que se le da por ignorarme...ahora que lo pienso no debería de importarme" en ese momento la voz del anunciador se hizo escuchar

- y ahora con ustedes - decía el anunciador- la última presentación de esta mañana, la señorita Hinata Hyuga!- en ese momento todo el auditorio rompió en aplausos sorprendiendo a los chicos.

.

.

En el escenario se podía ver cómo iba apareciendo la chica...todos los chicos de la banda se sorprendieron al verla vestida de aquella manera. Ella usaba un pantalón negro totalmente ajustado a su cuerpo, unas botas negras, un top negro que quedaba oculto bajo la chaqueta del mismo color con detalles dorados, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y despeinada, con un maquillaje tipo gótico.

.

Y entonces ella comenzó a cantar, mientras un pelinegro se quedaba hipnotizado nuevamente con aquella voz

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La canción comenzó de forma lenta y casi melancólica**

**.**

**.**

_Yo siempre soñé con ser práctica... Lógica... _

_Tu me quisiste casada _

_Tu me quisiste tranquila _

_Tu me quisiste enterrada _

_Así que obtuviste un motín _

_Universo Barato _

_Ándate al infierno o déjame ir al infierno sola _

_¿Porqué nosotros tenemos que ir juntos? _

_Este mundo está hecho para aquellos quienes no sienten en absoluto_

_Ándate al infierno, yo sería otra chica si pudiera _

_Pero claramente no puedo ayudarme _

_Este es un universo barato_

.

.

.

**Realmente esa chica podía cantar rock, era increíble la voz de esa chica, nunca pensé que ella pudiera cantar ese tipo de musica **

.

.

_Este mundo está hecho para aquellos quienes no sienten en absoluto _

_Este es un universo barato, universo barato. _

_Tu quisiste mis impuestos _

_Tu quisiste mis pecados _

_Tu quisiste mis rezos _

_Así que tú me conseguiste limpiada_

.

.

.

**Además de la forma tan sensual en la que se movia antes de empezar a moverse mas bruscamente en los coros **

.

.

.

_Andate al infierno o dejame ir al infierno sola ¿Porqué nosotros tenemos que ir juntos? _

_Este mundo esta hecho para aquellos quienes no sienten en absoluto _

_Andate al infierno, yo sería otra chica si pudiera _

_Pero claramente no puedo ayudarme _

_Este es un universo barato_

.

.

.

**Realmente esa chica era otra en el escenario **

**.**

**.**

_Este mundo esta hecho para aquellos quienes no sienten en absoluto _

_Este es un universo barato, universo barato._

.

.

.

.

Cuando termino de cantar la chica, los aplausos lo sacaron de aquel trance en el que se hallaba desde el inicio de esa canción y por un instante se permitió sonreír

.

.

.

.

**...**

**bueno buenooo...**

**ke tal!...les gusto el regalitoo?!**

**espero que si n_n**

**Por cierto...la cancion se llama Cheap Universe de V for Volumen...**

**Nos estamos leyendo prontiiicoo**

**asi ke **

**bye byee**


	9. Consecuencias de una Maid Lolita

**...**

**Holaaaa...**

**se que los tuve abandonados...pero ya sabennn...navidad...vagaciones ¬¬**

**en finnnn**

**a qui vengo con un nuevo capitulooo**

**y como el 5 de enero es mi cumple y estoy very very VERY Happy hahah...**

**les dejo doble capi XD**

**espero disfruten**

**como siempre ...Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto a quien quiero asesinar por haber matado Neji!**

**a Leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de que todas las presentaciones concluyeran, todos los asistentes se retiraron fuera del auditorio, y ciertos chicos no fueron la excepción, estos, se encontraban esperando a que cierta ojiluna se terminara de cambiar para ir a recorrer los alrededores. Durante todo este tiempo cierto pelinegro convertido en rubio no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica ojiluna, además de la actitud que esta tenía con él, pero de pronto una chillona voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

.

.

-wooo, aun no creo que esa fuera Hinata- exclamaba un eufórico Naruto

-no solo eso, viste como bailaba- dijo Kiba con un tono un poquito subido de tono

-cantó muy bien- fue lo que dijo el Nara con su habitual tono- no lo crees Sasuke

-hmp, supongo que sí- se limito a contestar el aludido

-chicos!- interrumpió una voz en la lejanía

-ino!- gritó Naruto

-chicos y que les pareció la presentación de Hina- interrogó la rubia cuando llego al grupo de chicos

-estuvo magnifica! - exclamó en tono exagerado el rubio

-que bien- dijo dando un suspiro de alivio la rubia

-oye y ese suspiro de alivio a que se debe- interrogo Shikamaru

-veras, es que ese no es el estilo de canción de ella, le gusta cantar baladas y temas muy sentimentales- explicó Ino

-la verdad se veía muy sexy- dijo Kiba haciendo que cierto pelinegro diera un respingo de molestia

-yo la vestí- dijo orgullosa la rubia- es que ella es como una muñequita, me encanta hacerle vestidos y todo eso

-hmp, parece que ya se ha tardado- dijo el pelinegro con una mueca de disgusto

-ehh, pues si- dijo Ino con una expresión maquiavélica- tal vez no encuentra su ropa

.

-INO!- se escucho un grito a lo lejos

.

-jejeje creo que Tenten ya se dio cuenta de lo que hice- dijo la rubia con una risa nerviosa

-porque hiciste eso!- grito la castaña al encontrarse frente a la rubia

-es que tu sabes que ella nunca acepta vestir mis vestidos- dijo Ino imitando una voz triste

-oigan de que hablan- interrumpió Naruto

-es que Ino hace vestidos...no convencionales- explico Tenten- y siempre busca la manera de que Hinata se los ponga

-y eso que tiene de malo, osea son solo vestidos- opinó el Nara con su típico desinterés

-como dije antes son poco convencionales

-h-hola chicos- dijo una voz detrás de todos los presentes que al voltear se encontraron con una imagen inusual, una sonrojada Hinata llevaba puesto un vestido que era tipo maid lolita, corto y con un escote donde se notaban sus pechos.

.

.

Al ver a la chica de esa forma, los chicos no pudieron evitar que un sonrojo surcara en sus rostros

.

.

-kyaaaa! Hina te ves genial - gritaba la rubia

-I-Ino, de ve-verdad e-esto es m-muy vergonzoso- dijo la ojiluna cabizbaja, intentando en vano ocultar su sonrojo

-no que va, te ves encantadora o no…- dijo la chica mientras que con una mirada picara buscaba apoyo en uno de los presentes- … Kyo?- preguntó la rubia, el pelinegro al oír su supuesto nombre dio un respingo y al ver a la chica no pudo evitar que una corriente le recorriera la espalda

-...se ve bien- dijo para salir del paso y giró rápidamente su mirada

-Ino, no ves que Hinata está avergonzada- contraatacó la castaña, pero un grito interrumpió la discusión entre las dos chicas

-Hinata, no sabía que te gustara el cosplay!- dijo un eufórico rubio, a lo que todos pensaron en qué mundo de pajaritos se encontraba que no noto la anterior discusión

-bueno Hina es momento de ir a ver la exhibición de tu "amigo"- dijo Ino en tono sugerente

-s-si- dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, que hizo que cierto pelinegro frunciera el ceño

.

.

.

Al llegar al sitio de la exposición, mucha gente se quedaba viendo a Hinata, cosa que los chicos y ella le atribuyendo a la forma en que iba vestida.

.

.

-Hinata!- se escucho el llamado de un chico a lo que todos voltearon y quedaron sorprendidos por el parecido de aquel chico con Sasuke, la única diferencia era que este joven llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro

- hola Sai- saludo tímidamente la ojiluna

-pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón a lo que muchos se quedaron sorprendidos y un Sasuke rabiando ante aquel gesto

-Sai , que era lo tan importante que me querías mostrar- dijo la joven mientras disimuladamente aleja su rostro de la mano de Sai

-ven- dijo tomándola de la mano- y ustedes también- dijo el chico refiriéndose a los demás.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a un cuadro en particular, ninguno pudo evitar el asombro por la imagen que veían, era Hinata, en un campo de flores con un vestido blanco suelto y su cabello ondeando al viento mientras tocaba el violín con una expresión serena

.

.

- woa! Cuando modelaste para Sai- indagó una rubia aun sorprendida

-y-yo no...- balbuceaba una avergonzada Hinata

-ella no lo hizo- contestó el joven por ella- es solo que su belleza es tanta que me inspira aun en la lejanía- ante esto la pelinegra se sonrojo a más no poder- esto es para ti- dijo Sai - porque tú eres mi musa- comentó mientras la tomaba de las manos

-pe-pero...-intentaba hablar la chica

-no digas nada, solo ven conmigo- dijo mientras la jalaba hacia la salida, dejándolos a todos observando la escena

-kyaa! Eso sí que fue romántico- dijo una euforica Ino

-la verdad me pareció demasiado cursi- dijo Kiba

-a mi también- dijo la castaña

-oigan y donde esta Sas...digo Kyo?- preguntó Naruto

-que problemático...supongo que habrá que buscarlo- dijo el Nara

.

.

.

.

.

Sai llevó a Hinata a un jardín detrás del sitio de la exposición que casualmente se encontraba desolado

.

-Hinata yo tengo algo que decirte- dijo el chico dejando atrás su sonrisa

-s-si

-desde que te vi en tu primera presentación de violín supe que eras una chica especial- dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos- y más cuando supe que también eras llamada "la voz prodigio" de la clase de canto...en una sola palabra me hechizaste con tu música

-S-Sai…yo no- se intentaba explicar la chica

-sal conmigo Hinata- le soltó de golpe el chico, dejando muda a la chica a causa de la impresion

-te imaginas tu y yo juntos los prodigios de la clase de arte y de la clase de canto- dijo el volviendo a su cínica sonrisa

-Sai lo siento pero yo no puedo salir contigo- dijo apenada la chica

-¿es en serio?- dijo el chico contrariado, al ver la afirmación en el rostro de la chica, sus ojos se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa- Hinata, no te das cuenta de que estamos destinados

-Sai- llamó la chica con determinación en sus ojos- no quiero- ante esta determinación el chico se exaltó

- de eso nada tu vas a ser mi novia!- decía alterado el chico mientras la apretaba fuertemente de las muñecas

-no!...suéltame, me lastimas- decía a punto del llanto la joven

-porque, porque rechazas así mis sentimientos- decía el pelinegro aun agarrándola, mientras la zarandeaba

-no entiendes un no por respuesta- dijo una voz recién llegada

-largate de aqui!- gritó el pelinegro

-ayúdame Sasuke- decía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, ante eso la ira del chico aumentó

-suéltala ya- dijo Sasuke con voz demandante que demostraba la rabia que fluía en el

- piérdete de aquí- dijo Sai- no ves que interrumpes

- claro que me voy, pero no sin ella- dijo el actual rubio, mientras le arrebataba a Hinata de las manos al pelinegro, dejándolo echando chispas

.

.

.

.

-gracias Sasuke- dijo la peli azulada con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a este

-hmp- fue lo único que exclamó, sabiendo que en el fondo ese contacto le gustaba

-de verdad no se que habría hecho si tu no aparecías - seguía diciendo la chica mientras su llanto iba cesando y se abrazaba mas a Sasuke aquella cercanía de la chica lo estremecía tanto, podía sentir el aroma a jazmines que emanaba su largo cabello además de cada parte de aquel fino cuerpo que se apegaba a él, era como si se amoldaran. Ella aun lo rodeaba como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos protección, una protección que él estaba dispuesto a darle

.

Como era posible que esa chica influyera tanto en el

.

-vamos, nos están esperando- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, para cortar esas sensaciones que aquella chica producía en el, mientras desviaba su cara para que ella no notara el sonrojo que se instaba en su rostro

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado casi una semana desde aquella "escapada" que hicieron los chicos de la banda a aquella escuela y desde ese día no habían vuelto a ver a Hinata, cosa que los tenía algo preocupados

.

-hey, no creen que hace días no sabemos nada de Hinata- dijo Kiba que se encontraba jugando en el piso con Akamaru

-sí! Yo la extraño muchísimo- decía Naruto con un inusual semblante triste- me divertía mucho con ella

-ash me harto del encerramiento en este apartamento- decía Shikamaru con su habitual semblante aburrido

-hmp, también estoy harto de esto- dijo Sasuke con un gesto de irritación, pero igualmente preocupado por la desaparición de la ojiluna

.

De pronto se oyó como se abría la puerta y por esta entraba un peli plata mayor con una especie de mascara que cubría parte de su rostro

.

-y porque esa expresión de aburrimiento- decía el recién llegado con una expresión de desconcierto

- Kakashi no aguantamos este encierro!- gritó Naruto exasperado por la actitud de su manager

-saben si no hubiese pasado aquel incidente fuera de aquella academia todo estaría bien- dijo el peli plata con una seriedad que solo se podía observar en su único ojo visible

-ash que problemático, ahora te comportas como un padre

** ...**

**...**

**...**

_Cuando Hinata y Sasuke llegaron donde se encontraban los demás, un gesto de preocupación inundó sus ojos al ver rastros de lagrimas en los ojos de Hinata, pero antes de que ellos lo agobiaran con preguntas Sasuke se adelantó_

_._

_-tuvo un incidente con alguien, vámonos- dijo el pelinegro mientras se llevaba a Hinata que iba fuertemente aferrada a su brazo, rumbo a la salida_

_-entonces nos despedimos de ustedes chicas- dijo Kiba mientras se retiraba de allí_

_-ok, nos estaremos viendo- dijo Ino con una sonrisa_

_-sí, y por favor, cuiden de Hinata- dijo la castaña con tono preocupado_

_-claro que sí!- dijo Naruto con su habitual entusiasmo_

_._

_Cuando salieron de la escuela, se dirigieron a una esquina donde se encontraba parqueada la camioneta que los trajo, durante el trayecto a esta se fueron quitando sus "disfraces" cuando de repente se escuchó_

_._

_-SON LOS CANTANTES DE BOYS FIRE!- y de un momento a otro se encontraron rodeados de fans y camarógrafos que los atosigaba con preguntas sobre quien era la chica que los acompañaba y porque vestía así hasta que la chica no aguanto más y se desmayó_

**...**

**...**

**..**

-cierto Kakashi- dijo Naruto manifestando su apoyo a lo dicho por el moreno

-bueno eso no importa- dijo mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro- pero al parecer no recuerdan que hoy es la fiesta que la disquera planeó para ustedes- dijo Kakashi con intención de ver la reacción de los chicos

-es cierto!- exclamó Kiba mientras se levantaba del suelo y soltaba al cachorro- por fin algo de diversión- exclamo con una sonrisa

-sí y veremos a Hina-chan!- exclamó emocionado el rubio mientras corría a su alcoba

-tsk... Cierto, voy a llamar a Temari para invitarla- dijo el Nara con una leve sonrisa

- el vago enamorado va a llamar a su novia jajaja- se burlaba el Inuzuka que de un momento a otro se puso serio – aunque también tengo que ver que me pongo, quiero que Hina me vea bien vestido - dijo mientras se retiraba a su habitación

.

Entonces en la sala solo quedaban un pelinegro y el peli plata

.

-Sasuke y a ti no te emociona la fiesta- decía en tono burlón el manager

-hmp, no me interesan las fiestas- dijo el azabache un poco irritado por el tono del peli plata

-y tampoco la chica esa de la que esos dos hablaban- dijo el enmascarado con doble intención

- ...creo que iré a mi alcoba- dijo el pelinegro mientras se retiraba de la sala

-parece que esa chica es especial- pensó el peli plata con una sonrisa

.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad, mas específicamente en una mansión se encontraba una chica tirada en su cama mientras hablaba por teléfono

.

.

-Hina pero como es eso de que te retiraste de la academia- decía una rubia histérica del otro lado del teléfono

-yo no fui, fue mi padre - dijo la pelinegra con voz triste

-pero por que...no me digas que se enteró de que cantabas a escondidas- dijo exaltada la rubia

-no fue por un escándalo publico- dijo Hinata no muy convencida de contarle lo ocurrido a su amiga

-un momento, un escándalo publico...con quien- preguntó intrigada Ino

- con...- decía dudosa la chica- con los integrantes de Boys Fire!- se animó a decir ella.

.

-AHHHHHH!- se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, mientras la ojiluna alejaba un poco su celular

.

-ya te calmaste Ino- dijo la ojiluna esperando una respuesta positiva, mientras se escucha una respiración tranquilizándose al otro lado del celular

-si- respondió ya más calmada la rubia- pero como es que los conoces

-mi padre me llevó a la disquera y me los presentó- contesto la morena calmadamente

-y como es posible que no me los presentaras- decía mientras cada vez subía mas la voz- en especial a Naruto!

-jeje en realidad- decía nerviosamente la ojiluna- es que los conociste en la academia- al terminar de decir esto se escuchó un extraño silencio

-ósea que los chicos de aquella vez eran ellos- preguntó extrañamente calmada

-s-si- respondió nerviosa la ojiluna

.

-AHHHHHHHH- se oyó un estrepitoso grito- en serio!

.

-sí, pero también te llamaba para invitarte a una fiesta que hará la disquera para Boys Fire!- dijo afanadamente la ojiluna mientras alejaba su celular

-EN SERIO!- se escuchó un grito desde el celular- gracias amiga- dijo mas calmada

-claro, y de paso llama a Tenten...ah se me olvidaba decirte la fiesta es tipo coctel

-claro y de verdad muchas gracias, pero me dejarías vestirte- dijo la chica en tono suplicante

-ya que, pues hazlo- dijo la ojiluna en tono resignado

-sí, en una hora Tenten y yo estaremos en tu casa- dijo la rubia antes de colgar

.

.

.

**...**

**Buenoooo**

**nos leemos en el siguienteeee**

** ...**


	10. La Fiesta

**...**

**buenoooo aquiii lo prometidoooo**

**espero y les guste**

**sin mas vueltasss**

**a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

Se encontraban sentados en la sala de aquel apartamento, listos para partir a la dichosa fiesta y ni el rubio como el peli plata daban señales de estar listos

.

.

-ash que problemático, porque se demoran tanto- decía el Nara levemente irritado- además este saco me pica- decía mientras se rascaba con insistencia

-Shika no te preocupes ya saldrán- hablo una rubia de ojos azules que tenía su cabello rizado agarrado en cuatro coletas - y relájate, además ese saco no pica

-ese baka de Naruto es insoportables- dijo un notablemente irritado Sasuke – que tanto puede tardarse para vestirse

-oe, Sasuke, no vas como muy arreglado- dijo Kiba en tono picaro para molestar a Sasuke- tal vez te arreglaste asi para Hinata

-Hmp- exclamó el chico mientras desviaba la mirada un poco avergonzado-NARUTO SAL YA!- gritó Sasuke para salir del paso

-relájense que ya estoy listo- dijo el rubio que salia de su habitacion haciendo un gesto con sus manos de restarle importancia al asunto

-y ahora donde esta Kakashi!- decía un alterado Kiba

.

.

.

.

.

-wooa Hina te ves tan hermosa con ese vestido- decía una emocionada Ino

-la verdad es que me gusta muchísimo, especialmente por el detalle de los brillos- respondió la ojiluna con una sonrisa- aunque me da curiosidad saber de dónde sacas tantos vestidos- dijo ingenua la pelinegra

-creeme Hina, no quieres saber- dijo la castaña con un gesto de terror en sus ojos, en ese momento llevaba un sexy vestido azul ajustado a su silueta

-Tenten, es que eres dramática- dijo la rubia con desinteres mientras observaba en el espejo el vestido negro que llevaba puesto- esos vestidos los hago en el taller de costura, de diseño de modas

-es porque no te has visto la cara de poseída que pones cuando miras a la pobre maquina de coser- dijo Tenten mientras rodaba los ojos

-jeje chicas creo que ya debemos irnos, el carro nos espera- exclamó la ojiluna

-si- dijeron las dos chicas al unisonó

.

.

.

.

A pesar de los contratiempos habían logrado llegar al sitio de la fiesta, en la que ya se encontraban muchísimos invitados, además de camarógrafos listos para capturar cualquier movimiento en falso de los allí presentes

.

-por fin llegamos!- exclamo emocionado Naruto

-aunque no he visto Hinata- dijo un extrañamente serio Kiba que miraba alrededor como buscando algo- no puedo creer que me arregle en vano

-hey en serio te gusta Hinata- preguntó el Nara mientras que el chico se tensó al escuchar aquella pregunta

-p-pues, no se- dijo nerviosamente el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca

-hmp, idiota- dijo el moreno mientras se retiraba dejando confundidos al grupo

-hey Shika y a este que le pasa- pregunto la rubia de las coletas con gesto de confusión

-créeme Temari no quieres saberlo, es muy problemático- dijo el Nara con una sonrisa hacia su novia

-para ti todo es problemático- contestó la rubia mientras se acercaba y depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su novio

-oigan busquen un hotel - dijo un rubio mientras volteaba a mirar hacia la puerta- mira ya llegó Hinata!

-que hermosa se ve- dijo Kiba mientras quedaba embelesado viéndola

.

.

.

.

No sé porque me sentí así cuando el baka de Shikamaru le preguntó a Kiba si le gustaba Hinata, sentí en mi cuerpo una corriente tan molesta del solo imaginármela en los brazos de Kiba, es como si una rabia invadiera todo mi ser, necesitaba salir de allí, después de dar un comentario me aleje un poco del grupo.

.

Al rato oigo como el escandaloso de Naruto dice

.

-mira ya llegó Hinata!- no pude evitar voltear a verla, no supe como describir lo que veía, parecía un ángel con aquel vestido rosa que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Pude ver como miraba a los chicos e inmediatamente volteaba su mirada con una expresión triste.

.

Un momento, ella acaba de ignorarlos, que está pasando aquí…

.

-Hinata estamos acá!- grito Kiba tratando de llamar su atención, ella los vio de reojo y se dirigió a otro sitio con sus amigas que la acompañaban.

.

Lentamente me fui acercando al grupo de chicos que habían quedado petrificados con la reacción de Hinata

.

-nos ignoró- decía en tono frustrado Kiba, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro

-hmp, que les pasa- pregunté aparentando no haber visto nada

-Sasuke- dijo en tono dramático Naruto- Hinata nos vio y nos ignoró

-ash cálmense, posiblemente tenía algo urgente que hacer- medió Shikamaru entre la conmoción de los dos chicos

-un momento- intervino Temari- yo conozco a esa chica…estudié con ella en Suna cuando tenía como 10 años, éramos algo así como amigas- dijo la de coletas con una sonrisa

.

.

Los deje con su conversación y decidí buscarla, tenía curiosidad de que le habría ocurrido para que nos ignorara…es decir a los bakas de Naruto y Kiba. Después de un rato la vi sola en un balcón alejado de aquel sitio, asi que me dirigí hacia ella

.

.

.

.

Me sentía realmente mal por haberlos ignorado, se que ellos no tienen la culpa de que mi padre me sacara de la academia de música, pero era que ellos me recordaban la razón del porque…si tal vez me hubiera negado, nada de esto hubiera pasado, no sé en que momento una lagrima se deslizó por mi rostro

.

-hmp, supongo que es mi destino encontrarte siempre llorando- se escuchó detrás de mí una voz muy familiar

-Sasuke- dije muy bajo mientras que con el dorso de mi mano limpiaba mis lágrimas

-cálmate, ahora que te pasó- dijo él con su habitual indiferencia- para que nos ignoraras

-yo lo siento mucho- fue lo único que logré decir- de verdad no era mi intención, es solo que no me siento muy bien

-hmp, el par de idiotas de Naruto y Kiba están muy afectados- dijo él mientras se acercaba mas a la baranda del balcón- y hay una chica que te conoció en Suna que le extraño tu actitud

.

Ante esto me sentí muchísimo peor y no pude más, me acerqué a Sasuke y lo rodee en un abrazo

.

-de verdad lo siento- dije al borde de las lagrimas- es que desde ese incidente en la academia me han pasado muchas cosas

-hmp, supongo que te regañaron y cosas así- dijo el moreno en tono irónico

-mi padre- dije mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el- me sacó de la academia de música y me va a mandar a estudiar a Estados Unidos- dije sin poder retener mas mis lagrimas que se desbordaron hasta mis mejillas

.

.

.

.

Al escucharle decir que se iba a Estados Unidos no pude evitar sentir un vacio en mi pecho, al bajar mi vista me topé con sus ojos perlas cubiertos de lagrimas y una sensación me invadió

.

-no llores mas- dije mientras que con el dorso de mi mano limpiaba sus lagrimas- tu rostro no luce bien con esas lagrimas- mientras deslizaba mis dedos de su rostro a sus labios, podía sentir lo suaves que eran, en ese momento me resultaron tan apetecibles y lentamente me acercaba mas a ella...

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**buenoooooo**

**espero que les haya gustadoooo**

**en finnnn**

**nos estamos leyendooo prontoo**

**y plis dejen reviews**

**ya saben que estos son el estimulo de un autorr**

**sayonara!**


	11. Cae el cielo sobre mi

.

.

.

Al escucharle decir que se iba a Estados Unidos no pude evitar sentir un vacio en mi pecho, al bajar mi vista me topé con sus ojos perlas cubiertos de lagrimas y una sensación me invadió

.

-no llores mas- dije mientras que con el dorso de mi mano limpiaba sus lagrimas- tu rostro no luce bien con esas lagrimas- mientras deslizaba mis dedos de su rostro a sus labios, podía sentir lo suaves que eran, en ese momento me resultaron tan apetecibles y lentamente me acercaba mas a ella…

-S-Sasuke- mencionó nerviosamente mi nombre, a lo cual reaccioné y retiré mi mano de su rostro…que estuve a punto de hacer

-hmp, ya te sientes mejor- dije mientras me alejaba un poco de ella

-s-si, gracias- dijo ella mientras que con su rostro sonrojado me daba una sonrisa que me estremeció de pies a cabeza

-vamos- comenté mientras extendía mi mano hacia ella- los idiota deben de estar esperándote

-si- dijo ella mientras que caminaba a mi lado

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos donde estaban los demás, me fijé que con ellos se encontraban las amigas de Hinata, al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta de que éramos nosotros los de aquella vez en la academia

.

-Hinata- dijo la rubia de coletas- no puedo creer que seas tú- dijo mientras abrazaba a la ojiluna

-Temari, no pensé encontrarte aquí- dijo con una sonrisa mientras correspondía el abrazo de la rubia

-estoy con mi novio, Shikamaru- respondió con una sonrisa la rubia mientras ahora abrazaba al vago

-me alegro- contestó la ojiluna, para después dirigirse a los demás -chicos de verdad lamento de todo corazón el haberlos ignorado- dijo ella con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro

-no te preocupes Hinata- dijo Naruto con su habitual entusiasmo

-si no te preocupes, de seguro tenias algún problema que resolver- dijo Kiba mientras la abrazaba, ante esto sentí como una molestia me invadía, así que trate de controlarme

-Hinata y Kiba son novios! - decían al mismo tiempo Ino y Naruto mientras se reían. Ante este comentario se separaron instantáneamente cada uno con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro

.

Después de pasada la vergüenza con los rubios, nos sentamos y hablamos un poco, pero al rato noté como ella dirigía su mirada a la entrada por la que venía entrando un joven como de mi edad, al verlo ella abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, después de eso vi como ella salía corriendo con dirección al chico, y cuando llegó frente al él, lo aferró en un fuerte abrazo.

.

Supongo que debí poner una extraña expresión en mi rostro, ya que la castaña amiga de Hinata se acercó a mi lado y me dijo

.

-ese es el amor prohibido de Hinata

_._

_._

_._

_El amor prohibido de Hinata_…

.

.

.

Esa frase quedó retumbando en mi mente después de ser mencionada

.

.

.

.

Después de que arreglara las cosas con los chicos, nos reunimos y estábamos pasando un rato ameno, pero algo llamó mi atención en la entrada y cuando me fije bien, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer que él estaba aquí y sin más mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y corrí hasta él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas

.

-Neji, estas aquí- dije con una sonrisa que no podía contener

-si - respondió con una imperceptible sonrisa

-y cuando llegaste…y porque no me llamaste...y...- pero él me interrumpió

-calma, yo llegué hoy en la mañana y no te pude avisar porque mi tío me mandó a llamar para ir con él a una junta al momento de haber llegado- dijo él con su habitual seriedad

-pues, no importa qué motivos te trajeron, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí...conmigo- dije con una sonrisa mientras sentía como mi rostro se calentaba, supongo que ya un fuerte sonrojo debe de estar cubriéndolo

-también estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo..._prima_- al momento de escuchar ese apelativo un dolor intenso me recorrió, y es que era él mismo quien se encargaba de mostrarme que mi amor estaba mal, supongo que hice un gesto melancólico porque él me miró con preocupación, así que trate de sonreír

- s-si, vamos y te presento a los chicos de la banda- dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y esquivaba su mirada

-si- fue lo único que me respondió mientras nos acercábamos al grupo

.

.

No podía sacarme de la mente lo que me había dicho la castaña, no sabía porque me sentía con ganas de ir hacia donde el tipo ese y agarrarlo a golpes…esto es algo que no había experimentado nunca y para ser sincero, no me gusta

.

-…teme que estas celoso - la voz de Naruto me saco de mis cavilaciones

_._

_Yo celoso...si como no_

.

–Dobe tenias que ser, porqué tendría que tener celos del tipejo ese que esta con Hinata- al decir esto, Naruto se soltó a reír

- yo te preguntaba si estabas celoso, porque tenía a Ino a mi lado- dijo el dobe con una sonrisa de superioridad- pero al parecer di en el clavo

_._

_Rayos! Ahora quedé en evidencia delante de él_

.

–hmp, déjate de estupideces Naruto- pero la riña quedó allí, ya que una voz nos interrumpió

-hola chicos quiero presentarles a alguien- dijo una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas, cuando voltee a mirarla, en sus ojos se reflejaba mucha tristeza- el es Neji Hyuga…mi primo- terminó de decir ella con una sonrisa que no llegó a ser del todo sincera, pero de lo que si me sorprendí era que él era su primo…_su amor prohibido era su primo_.

-hmp, mucho gusto- contestó el en tono indiferente

-jajaja- la estridente risa de Naruto se escuchó- no puedo creer que haya alguien más en el mundo que use el "hmp", verdad, Sasuke- ante esto no pude evitar mirarlo con ganas de ahorcarlo

_._

_Tenía que ser dobe, para decir ese comentario_

.

-es cierto- le secundo Kiba mientras trataba de aguantar una carcajada

-y ellas son mis amigas, Tenten- dijo mientras la señalaba y esta contestaba con una sonrisa- ella es Ino- dijo mientras señalaba a la rubia

-wooo así que tu eres el primo de Hina, eres muy lindo- contesto la rubia muy emocionada, ella me recuerda a Naruto, pero en versión femenina

- y ella es Temari- dijo mientras señalaba a la de coletas

-un placer volver a verte- dijo Temari con una sonrisa

-igual, desde la escuela no nos veíamos- contesto el- un placer conocer a las amigas de mi prima- dijo este en tono serio, después de eso todo quedó en un silencio incomodo

-Hinata baila conmigo! – exclamó Kiba ruidosamente, interrumpiendo aquel silencio que se había formado

-c-claro, que si – contesto ella con una sonrisa y de nuevo esa sensación volvió a mi…odio esta sensación que me produce cuando esta con otro

.

.

.

Hoy está más serio de lo normal que le pasará a Neji, aunque supongo que puedo preguntárselo luego

.

-bailas muy bien Hinata- me dijo Kiba mientras bailabamos

-es que en el internado tomábamos clases de baile- contesté con una sonrisa, pero me di cuenta que la expresión de Kiba cambió a una más triste

-Hinata cuál es la verdadera razón por la que nos ignoraste- me preguntó con esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro, que en verdad no iba con el

-Yo...Mi padre me sacó de la academia de música por lo del incidente que pasé con ustedes fuera de esta- dije todo rápidamente, pero vi como esa tristeza se intensificaba

-je, supongo que nos culpas por eso- dijo con la mirada gacha

-no!- me apresure a decir- eso no es cierto, es mi culpa, por hacer las cosas a escondidas de mi padre, de todas formas mi padre me sacaría de ella muy pronto- dije firmemente- así que no se culpen por ello

- si- dijo luego de escucharme mientras sonreía mas animado

.

.

Todos están divirtiéndose, el dobe de Naruto se llevaba muy bien con la rubia escandalosa, al parecer a los dos les gusta el cosplay…_patéticos pero al menos se _divierten, Shikamaru ha pasado toda la noche besuqueándose con su novia, la castaña hablando con el _primo _de Hinata y yo sentado aquí en la barra viendo como el idiota de Kiba no ha soltado ni una sola vez a Hinata en toda la noche. Después de un rato veo como Hinata logra "liberarse" de los brazos de Kiba y toma asiento a mi lado

.

-uff por fin logre que Kiba me soltara- dijo mientras miraba a la nada

-hmp, pues me parecía que te divertías mucho con él – dije en tono frio

-jeje es divertido estar con el- hizo una pausa mientras tomaba fuerzas para lo que iba a decir- pero me siento más relajada contigo- dijo mientras me veía a los ojos con una sonrisa…_rayos! Se ve tan hermosa y deseable…piensa en algo que decir, y rápido_

- así que te gusta tu primo- _soy un estúpido_

-p-pues…ehh, como sabes eso- dijo ella nerviosa- supongo que fue Tenten

-si- fue todo lo que dije- y el ya lo sabe- pregunte por curiosidad

-yo no se lo he dicho, pero creo que el inconscientemente lo sabe- dijo con una sonrisa triste

-y que vas a hacer- fue lo único que alcance a preguntar

-se lo diré hoy- cuando la vi note en sus ojos un brillo de determinación y sentí un leve dolor en mi pecho, pude ver como se levantaba y se acercaba paso a paso donde él se encontraba y los dos se dirigían al balcón donde la había encontrado antes

.

.

A pesar del frio, esa noche era hermosa, las estrellas brillaban como nunca y la luna yacía imponente entre aquel manto oscuro, lo tome como un buen indicio y sonreí

.

-Hinata que era eso que querías decirme- pregunto él en un tono más relajado

-sabes, desde que éramos niños tú has sido una de las personas más importantes para mí- dije

-tú también lo has sido para mí, por eso vine hasta acá para decirte algo muy importante para mi- dijo él mientras dejaba entre ver una sonrisa

.

…_oh dios mío será que también siente esto por mi_

.

-claro dime- dije con una sonrisa

-me voy a casar- dijo él y yo sentí como si el cielo hubiera caído sobre mi- y quiero que la conozcas- y escuche un crujido, en ese momento supe que mi corazón se había roto

-yo...yo...- no pude decir más nada porque salí corriendo del balcón dejando a mi confundido primo atrás.

.

.

…_me voy a casar…me voy a casar…esa estúpida frase no salía de mi mente y me hacía sentir más dolor_

_._

_._


	12. Consolandola

**Hola...**

**se que los tenia en el olvido, pero es que estuve realmente ocupada y absorbida por la Universidad**

**asi que espero de todo corazon que puedan perdonar a esta pobre chica-intento de escritora U.U...**

**Bueno...y sin mas vueltas**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto **

***A quien quiero asesinar por no haber subido capi esta semana***

**A leer!**

* * *

.

.

.

Supongo que ya esperaba el rechazo, porque a pesar de que duele no es el dolor esperado, sin embargo el dolor sigue siendo dolor, y aquí frente a esta mágica noche que impone su belleza, las estrellas en el cielo me pregunto si _solo naci para sufrir, para hacer cosas que no quiero hacer, para sentirme tan rechazada y patética como me estoy sintiendo ahora, será que nadie me consolará…_

_._

_._

-hmp, por tu expresión deduzco que te rechazó- me dice una voz a mis espaldas, que extrañamente me siento cómoda escuchando

-en realidad no alcance a decirle mis sentimientos- dije mientras me volteaba para quedar frente a aquel par de ojos negros que me miraban fijamente- pero me rechazó de forma indirecta

-que te dijo- me preguntó Sasuke mientras se acercaba más hacia donde me encontraba

-que se va a casar- dije mientras soltaba una risa cargada de sarcasmo- y yo haciéndome ilusiones de estar con él, que patética

-sabes una vez escuche que _no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable_- dijo él mientras miraba con dirección al cielo- quizás no estaba en tu destino el que estuvieran juntos- explicó con voz calmada, ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi

-supongo que no, creo que mi destino es estar sola- dije mientras en mi rostro aparecía una sonrisa melancólica

-hmp, serás…no creo que el destino tenga planeado eso para nadie- dijo Sasuke con un poco de irritación

.

Pero caí en cuenta, de que a pesar, que él es un chico de pocas palabras está tratando de _consolarme, _ante este pensamiento pude sentir como una calidez me invadía, es como si todo el dolor se hubiera esfumado.

.

-Sasuke- lo llamé tratando de atraer su atención y cuando el volteó le dije- gracias por consolarme- mientras me acercaba al él para abrazarlo, al rato sentí como este gesto me era correspondido

.

* * *

.

Al momento en el que me agradeció por consolarla y me abrazó, acabé aceptando lo que Hinata produce en mí, estos sentimientos que son más fuertes y confusos que los que sentí por_Ella…_

Cuando escuche que su primo la había rechazado, sentí como un peso que se encontraba sobre mi desaparecía y lentamente se fue esclareciendo todo…

Odiaba verla triste, aquella rabia que me inundaba al verla con otro, su fragilidad, aquellas sonrisas que me dedicaba, su ingenuidad, toda ella…

_._

_Me gusta… y eso me asusta._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Los que presenciaban aquella animada conversación entre los rubios no entendían nada…que era eso de cosplay, convenciones, shoujo, shonen…en realidad parecían como si hablaran en otro idioma

.

- hiciste a Hinata hacer un cosplay de Amulet Diamond para Halloween- dijo un sorprendido Naruto

-si- dijo Ino con unas estrellitas en los ojos- además lo tengo grabado

-Enserio, espero que me lo muestres- de pronto pareció percatarse de algo -Hey alguien sabe dónde está el Teme- pregunto el rubio hiperactivo

-hace un rato lo vi en la barra hablando con Hinata- dijo Tenten- después ella vino a buscar a Neji y no sé qué pasó con el después de eso

-hash que problemático, debe de estar por ahí con alguna chica…que se yo- dijo Shikamaru con su habitual desinterés

.

De pronto un chico de cabellos castaños se acercó a paso apresurado hacia donde se encontraban estos sentados

.

- ustedes no han visto a Hinata- pregunto un agitado ojiluna

-Neji, pero si ella estaba contigo- dijo preocupada Tenten tras el semblante confuso del castaño

-sí, ella me iba a decir algo y al momento de decirle que me casaba salió corriendo…- de pronto solo se escucho un impacto y todos quedaron atónitos ante la escena que presenciaban, Ino que se había mantenido al margen se levanto de su silla y le estampó una cachetada al castaño

-vas y se lo dices tan campante- dijo la rubia en tono cargado de rabia- tu sabes muy bien lo que ella siente

-Ino! Ya cállate- exclamó la castaña- este tema no nos incumbe

-claro que sí, porque no puedo ver sufrir más a mi amiga, él sabe muy bien que Hinata está enamorada de él!

.

Ante esta declaración todos quedaron estáticos y con la misma pregunta en sus cabezas…

.

¿_Hinata está enamorada de su primo?_

.

-Yo pensé que solo era una fijación infantil que se le pasaría con el tiempo

-ya ves que no- contraatacó la rubia

-pues yo estoy viviendo mi vida, ya es tiempo de que ella viva la suya- dijo el ojiclaro mientras se retiraba de aquel grupo que había quedado confuso por lo anterior escuchado

-como que está enamorada de su primo!- exclamó Naruto rompiendo el silencio que anteriormente se había generado por la retirada de el Hyuga

-cállate Naruto- dijo Kiba que se notaba un poco desanimado- esas cosas no se vociferan

-esto sí que es problemático- dijo Shikamaru

-ni que lo digas- habló Temari – desde que la conozco ella sentía cierta admiración por él

.

* * *

.

-Sasuke, te diviertes en esta fiesta- me preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa divertida

-en realidad no- y como divertirme viéndola bailar con Kiba toda la noche

.

…_malditos celos irracionales_

.

-ni yo, entonces qué tal si nos vamos de aquí- dijo ella con una palpable emoción

-a donde- pregunté con aparente desinterés mientras que internamente me preguntaba cómo era que después de aquel abrazo ella se sentía mejor

-es una sorpresa- dijo ella divertida mientras me tomaba de la mano- vamos sígueme- mientras caminaba delante de mí a paso presuroso, me quede absorto contemplándola, aquella piel tan blanca que parecía de porcelana, su pequeña nariz y sus labios _tan deseables_…cuando su cabello ondeó al viento me fije que estábamos fuera de aquel sitio y reaccioné del todo cuando me soltó la mano, ¿como habíamos salido sin ser notados?

-es aquí, que tal- dijo ella con emoción mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-está bien- dije, era como un jardín que se encontraba encerrado por unos arbustos altos en el centro había un árbol de cerezo florecido en todo su esplendor

-este sitió me gusta muchísimo, además de que es muy silencioso, supongo que lo extrañaré cuando me vaya- dijo con un semblante triste…_rayos! Su padre la va a mandar a Estados Unidos_

-no te vayas si no quieres, no dejes que pasen sobre tu voluntad- dije y noté como ella parecía reaccionar ante estas palabras

-yo sé eso, es solo que a veces siento que no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo- dijo ella mientras agachaba su rostro…_y allí está su fragilidad…_ la podía sentir cada vez mas y mas lejos, me acerque a ella y la abracé, en realidad necesitaba decirle aquello

-lucha por tu voluntad…no te vayas- hice una pausa mientras tomaba aire- quédate aquí _conmigo…_

_._

_._

_._

_._


	13. Estoy Bien

_._

_***__**...Tiempo Atrás...**__***_

_._

― Sasuke…ven a ver las flores, esta primavera es mejor que las anteriores ― se escuchó una voz con un tono infantil que provenía de una muchacha que lucía un vestido verde y un extraño cabello de color rosa

― Sakura ― llamó a la chica de extraño cabello― ninguna flor es más hermosa que tu, mi _cerezo ― _dijo el chico con una mirada un tanto tierna

― me gusta mucho cuando me dices eso…_te amo_ ― dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a el chico para abrazarlo

― nunca me dejes, siempre _quédate conmigo ―_ susurró el pelinegro al oído de la pelirrosa

―jamás me alejare de ti ― dijo la chica mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios

.

...Y era precisamente por aquel recuerdo que no podía creer aquello que estaba viendo, eso tenía que ser un error, allí en esa cama que compartía con _ella_, se encontraban revolcándose uno de sus más cercanos amigos y ella

― te estás divirtiendo, Sakura― exclamó con voz gélida el pelinegro, haciendo que estos pararan la intensa actividad que realizaban

― S-Sasuke, que haces acá, tu dijiste que… esto no es lo que parece, en serio ― se intentaba explicar la pelirrosa

― claro esto no es lo que parece, nuestra relación no es lo que parece ― dijo el chico tratando de contener la furia que le decía internamente que la golpeara por lo _mentirosa que era._ Mientras tanto aquel pelirrojo de ojos castaños salía de aquella alcoba ― porque me engañaste de esta forma, tú sabes lo que siento por ti ― volvió a insistir el pelinegro

― tsk, Sasuke en serio creías que esta relación era en serio ― menciono la ojiverde en tono cínico― en serio creíste que yo tiraría a la basura mi éxito que va en aumento por ti, un simple aspirante a cantante o a cualquier cosa- seguía hablando la chica mientras el chico se hundía en su propia desesperación ― Sasori al contrario de ti es exitoso, además ninguno de los dos queremos nada serio

― en serio― dijo el chico en el mismo tono en el que ella habló ― solo espero que cuando tu minuto de fama se acabe y este tan sola, te des cuenta de lo asquerosa, repulsiva, mujerzuela y poca cosa que eres ― dijo el pelinegro con ira antes de retirarse de aquel apartamento en el que alguna vez estuvieron todos sus sueños…dando paso a la frialdad en aquel chico.

.

* * *

.

―lucha por tu voluntad, no te vayas, quédate aquí _conmigo ― _ante estas palabras la chica se sorprendió y el moreno al percatarse de eso intento arreglar la situación ― digo con nosotros ― aclaró el chico con un sonoro carraspeo de su garganta

― gracias Sasuke, tus palabras en serio me animan― dijo la chica mientras se soltaba lentamente de aquel agarre que la hacía sentirse protegida y a la vez nerviosa, que hacía que su corazón latiera como loco.

.

_Que es lo que me pasa, ni siquiera con Neji me sentía así, la ansiedad que me invade cuando estoy con él, siempre por alguna razón el termina como mi salvador, mi paño de lagrimas…el latir de mi corazón tan desbocado y a pesar de que no es el más hablador, animoso o entusiasta, sino mas bien frió o y distantes, me siento bien con él, además de que en mi interior me muero de ganas de besar sus labios… !oh no! Creo que acabo de darme cuenta de que… Sasuke me gusta_

.

― _…estoy cantando mi amor por ti así que, me dirías que quieres estar conmigo y sentirte así siempre...-_ el tono de mi celular me sacó de la ensoñación en la que me encontraba, y me lamente por lo acertado del tono con mis pensamientos, me acabo de dar cuenta que me gusta Sasuke y todo lo que él me hace sentir

― hmp, contesta rápido― habló el demostrando que al parecer le molestaba el incesante ruido de mi movil

―ok- respondí mientras respondía el móvil ― moshi, moshi

― Hinata donde estas metida – se escuchó la desesperada voz de mi primo al otro lado

― No te preocupes, estoy bien

― No importa ven para acá ya, por cierto ¿ese pelinegro esta contigo?

―S-si ― respondí un poco nerviosa mientras veía a Sasuke de reojo

― Entonces apúrense los dos, nos vemos acá ― y así me colgó, y nuevamente me sumergí en mis pensamientos, realmente no sentí nada al hablar con mi primo

_. _

― Hmp, quien era- pregunto Sasuke a mi lada sacándome de mis pensamientos

―Mi primo, estaba preocupado por saber dónde andaba

.

* * *

.

Cuando mencionó a su primo, los celos volvían a invadirme…si reconozco que tengo celos

― Hmp, supongo que estas feliz de que este preocupado por ti ― dije en un tono un tanto seco, por el intento de contener mi rabia

― Si― dijo ella con una sonrisa― pero sabes, esta noche me acabo de dar cuenta de que el amor que sentía hacia mi primo, no era el que pensaba, solo era una fijación infantil hacia aquel que me mostró un poco de cariño― finalizó con una sonrisa, y al escuchar aquello de ella me hizo sentir más liviano ― y ahora que me he dado cuenta de eso, podré felicitarlo animada por su boda

― Tsk, al parecer en este rato has madurado mucho― dije intentando en vano esconder la alegría que sentía porque ella ya aclarará sus sentimientos hacia su primo

― supongo, y gracias por estar ahí para mi, aunque sé que suena un poco egocéntrico dicho de esa forma― pude ver como ella se aproximaba a mí y me plantaba un beso en mi mejilla

.

…_rayos! Como me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido en mis labios…_

.

- vamos Sasuke, nos están esperando- dijo ella mientras me tomaba de la mano

.

* * *

.

Una carcajada se hizo escuchar en aquel grupo.

.

― así que el teme esta con Hinata, mmm quien sabe que estarán haciendo

―Hey, que tratas de decir- dijo un alterado ojiluna

―Al parecer aun sigues siendo muy sobre protector, Neji ― dijo la rubia de coletas intentando aguantar la risa

― tu que te ves como un cubito de hielo, pero eres tan aguadito como una gelatina cuando se trata de Hinata― se burlaba Ino

― Hmp, dejen de burlarse a costa mía― reclamo el ojiperla, cansado de la burla de sus acompañantes

― Bueno ya cálmense, miren allí viene ― dijo el Nara mientras señalaba a los dos pelinegros que se dirigían hacia ellos

― Hina! Estas bien- hablo Tenten preocupada

― No te preocupes Ten, estoy bien― dijo la chica con una sonrisa

.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro era literalmente arrastrado, a una parte alejada del grupo, por un rubio hiperactivo. Cuando fue soltado por Naruto, estaba a punto de reclamarle el porque lo había arrastrado asi

.

― Ahora cuenta, que estuviste haciendo con Hinata― preguntó el rubio con una expresión picara en su rostro

― Se le declaró a su primo, este la rechazó y la encontré llorando― respondió de forma seca el pelinegro

― … y ya, eso fue todo― respondió el chico con un deje de decepción ― y yo que pensé que habrías hecho algo mas como…― pero fue interrumpido

―Hmp, me largo- dijo con aparente desinterés el pelinegro

.

_la verdad me hubiera gustado haber hecho algo mas…_

_._

* * *

.

Habían pasado ya dos días después de aquella fiesta, dos días de haberme dado cuenta de mis nuevos _sentimientos_, dos días en los que mi primo me había evitado, y se cual es la razón, supongo que no todos los días tu pequeña prima se te confiesa justo antes de tu matrimonio, pero…esto no se va a quedar de esta manera…voy a arreglar esto. Así que agarro mi móvil se a quien llamar para que me ayuden

.

― hola Ino ― saludo cuando me contestan

― que mas Hina!― me contesta con su ya conocida alegría

―Ino necesito un favor tuyo y de Tenten― digo en tono serio

―está bien dime

―necesito que me hagan una pista para una canción que escribí

―en serio! ― de pronto un silencio extraño― ¿Mmm para quién?

―para Neji, quiero arreglar todo

―ok, pero vas a cantar con un vestido que hice para ti ― la verdad estaba dudando en contestar, pero necesitaba hacer esto rápido- si, está bien

.

* * *

.

―y que tal me veo – pregunte cuando salí del cambiador

―Ino que vestido tan hermoso! ― decía emocionada Tenten

―claro que si, Hina ese vestido es perfecto para ti- dijo Ino

―gracias ― dije cortésmente ― y a qué hora va a llegar mi primo― pregunté ansiosa

―pues….el ya está aquí ― dijo Ino desinteresadamente

―y porque no me habías dicho! ― grité como desquiciada mientras corría con esfuerzo de no caerme con aquellos tacones que Ino me había obligado a usar

.

Después de todo eso salí al escenario, si, Tenten consiguió que la escuela nos prestara el auditorio por un rato….y vi a mi primo, sentado en la primera fila de aquel auditorio

.

― Neji― dije para llamar su atención

―dime para que me citaste aquí ― dijo mientras rehuía la mirada

―yo quiero aclara todo- dije – por favor solo escucha la canción que escribí para ti

.

Después de soltar un sonoro suspiro acabó por aceptar…asi que subí al escenario y comenzó a sonar la pista…

.

.

_Es difícil recordar cómo me sentía antes  
Ahora que he encontrado al amor de mi vida...  
han pasado tantas cosas, me he relajado  
Todo va bien_

_Y después de todos los obstáculos  
Es bueno verte ahora con alguien más  
Y es un milagro que sigamos siendo buenos amigos  
Después de todo lo que hemos pasado  
Se que estamos bien_

_._

_._

**Quiero que sepa que**

**No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros**

**Que sigamos siendo amigos…**

**Que el siga siendo la persona que más cariño me demostró**

**y que eso nunca cambiara**

.

.

_Creíamos que era imposible  
Ahora me llamas por mi nuevo apellido  
Los recuerdos parecen tan lejanos  
y el tiempo siempre mata el dolor_

_Recuerda el boulevard Harbor  
Los días soñados donde el desorden tomó lugar  
Mira como todos los niños han crecido_

_._

_._

**Hemos dejado de ser aquellos niños que jugaban**

**El con su papel de protector y yo con mi rol de la princesa indefensa**

.

.

_Hemos cambiado pero seguimos siendo los mismos  
Después de todo lo que hemos pasado  
Se que estamos bien_

_._

_._

**Queria que el entendiera mis sentimientos y que yo había cambiado, que había crecido**

**Y que estoy bien, con su boda, estoy bien porque él va ser feliz…**

.

.

_Y seré feliz por ti  
Si puedes ser feliz por mi  
Círculos y triángulos  
Y ahora compartimos con tu nueva novia  
Tan lejos de donde hemos estado  
Se que estamos bien._

_._

_._

_._

**Que de verdad estoy bien…**

.

.

.

* * *

.

― Whoa ― exclamó aquella chica mientras veía aquella revista― Sasuke a sí que al final si triunfaste - se reía mientras en la revista se podía leer _Boys Fire!, en la cima del éxito ―_ supongo que es hora de regresar a Japón…espero que te gusten las sorpresas…_mi amor… _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Holisss...espero que les haya gustado.

La cancion del tono del celular de Hina: Love Yourself de KAT TUN (tambien era mi tono de mi celular, ahora es Wake up angel..el openng de PitaTen)

La cancion que Hina canta: Cool de Gwen Stefani...amo esa cancion escuchenla es hermosa


End file.
